The Elevator
by Jassific
Summary: Mirandy…rated T for now. I know there are quite some elevator stories but I hope u like it anyways. Miranda is divorced and Nate is gone so that's all I will tell XD Enjoy :) the Rating is M at chapter 8 :) Some BDSM warning at chapter 16 :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I don't own a thing of The devil wears Prada or their characters.

Summary: Mirandy…rated T maybe later R...Enjoy :) I know there are quite some elevator stories but I hope u like it anyways. Miranda is divorced and Nate is gone so that's all I will tell XD

The Elevator

It was a typical day at the office. Miranda was on edge all day and fired away her orders to anybody. Of course Andy and Emily suffered the most. "She is on fire today isn't she" Andy whispered over to Emily. She just glared at her and gave her a sign to shut up.

"Andrea." Andy jumped up, grabbed her notepad and almost ran into Miranda's desk.

"Yes Miranda?" Miranda sat on her desk and glared at Andy.

"Call Roy and be ready to leave in 5 Minutes. And try not to kill yourself on the way out here. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda." She hurried outside, called Roy and got their coats and bags.

"Bloody hell why does she take you to the Prada showroom?" she hissed. Andy just shrugged and heard her boss coming from behind.

"Coat baaaag, now!" Andy hurried over to her.

"Let me help..." Andy wanted to help her get in the coat but Miranda just grabbed it and gave her a look that almost burned wholes in her body.

"Don't...touch me." She hissed at her assistant. Man she really was in good shape today Andy thought. They walked to the elevator and Andy got put her coat on while keeping up with her boss. She loved that she always got to walk behind her. She looked marvellous in that tight pencil skirt and her white wrap-around blouse. That way she could check her out and drool over her all she wanted. She had a serious crush on her boss. But she never knew all along that this would never happen...not in a million years.

Miranda stood in the elevator and gave her famous nod to her meaning she should or better yet is allowed to join. Since no one ever joined her there. She never knew what she was supposed to say in there. She knew Miranda hated small talk so she decided, since she was in a strange mood to keep her mouth shut.

All of a sudden Miranda broke the silence which startled Andy.

"Nothing to say today Andrea?"

"Hum...what...no Miranda...unless.."

"I hope u brought your notepad, I want you to pay very good attention at the showroom today. Otherwise I will be veeery disappointed."

"Y...Yes..I mean of course Miranda." Andy wondered what that was all about Miranda never talked during the elevator ride. And she was sure to see Miranda smirk a little. But it was hard to tell because she only got to glance at her sideways. Andy's eyes trailed down to Miranda's cleavage. She didn't close her coat yet and she did have a fantastic view. She could feel that she started to blush. She thought about how Miranda would be during sex. Would she be rough and wild or maybe she liked it gentle and romantic. Her breath hitched up a bit and she thought to herself that she needed to think of something nonsexual this instant. Baseball, Football...dirty laundry...dirty...maybe she liked it dirty...omg thoughts out of the gutter Jesus Christ.

"Eyes up, Andrea" Miranda said very calm and almost inaudible. Andy forgot she was still staring at her chest. Shit...shit I am such a moron. She looked away and blushed even more.

"Sorry...I..." But before she could finish they arrived and Miranda stormed out. Roy was already waiting thank god. She pulled herself together and they went to the meeting. She was mostly pleased with what they showed Miranda and Andy scribbled down which outfits she wanted for the next spread. Andy could tell that she was in a better mood now after the meeting but she was still Miranda.

The meeting took two hours and Andy was glad they were done since it was already they headed back to Runway anyways since she had to wait on the book. The ride back was silent of course. Andy looked out the window and Miranda was writing emails on her I phone. Sometimes she glanced over at Andy. She noticed all along that the girl had the hots for her. She glanced over her body and stared at her backside since she was turned a little to the window. She licked her lips and smirked when she noticed what she was doing she got back to her phone and started typing again.

What she didn't realize is that Andy saw her reaction in the glass of the window. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. They arrived and got back in the elevator together. Andy couldn't think of anything else then her tongue licking her lips. Ok she just needed to survive that elevator ride and then she would be good.

The elevator ride went smooth until they heard a loud thumb and the lights went off and the elevator came to a stop.

"Oh fuck...oh my god. Miranda are you ok?" She couldn't see very well since it was all dark. She just heard her breathing quicken. "Mir...Miranda are you ok did you get hurt."

"No...Andrea...get us... out now." She pressed the emergency button.

"Maintaince here what's your emergency?" Andy got herself together and told them what happened and who was in there. "Alright Ma'am stay calm we send someone right away to fix the elevator. Is anyone hurt?"

"No but you need to hurry" Andy almost begged knowing that Miranda must be pissed since she didn't say anything at all. "Alright Ma'am it will take a couple of minutes but please stay calm." She heard a click and knew the lady was gone. "Hello?...Great.." Andy murmured. "Miranda are you ok please say something so I know you are there."

Her breathing became faster and faster until she was hyperventilating. "Where... should I...go" she managed to say panting and struggling to get air in. Andy leaped over to her and felt, since she didn't see much, that Miranda leaning against the back wall and grabbed the handle their as if her life depended on it. "Hey, Miranda stay calm come on. Breath with me ...in...and...out...and again come one. In...and out..." She had her hands on Miranda's shoulders and slid them down to her hands and lifted them off the handle. She took her hands and intertwined them with hers. Miranda grabbed them fiercely and Andy felt how sweaty her palms were.

"Shh...Miranda breath calm with me it's going to be fine. I am here." Andy could fell her hands relax a little more in hers. Her breathing got calmer by the minute. Andy didn't know what came over her but she leaned forward and hugged the editor and to her surprise she embraced her right back by sliding her hands around her waist and leaning her head against Andy's shoulders.

"Oh god...Andrea...I am sorry." She mumbled in her shoulder. She was glad she didn't look in her eyes and also that she was there. She felt safe with Andy.

"None of that Miranda, you don't need to apologize." Suddenly the elevator jolted again and sank down only a bit and came to a sudden stop.

Miranda grabbed Andy tighter and started to panic again. Andy grabbed behind Miranda at the handle to steady them both. They heard some men talking and working on getting them out.

"Hello? Don't worry the elevator just jolted because it needed to come down a bit so we can get you out. We will have you out in a minute." Some guy yelled.

Andy answered that they were fine and that they should hurry.

"Ok it's going to be fine see. They will get us out." Miranda didn't talk at all she let go of Andy a little and now Andy was able to see the tears in her eyes. Even thought the lights were off she saw it. Andy caressed her cheek and lifted her chin to look straight into her crystal blue eyes.

"Miranda we will be out shortly..." she whispered and couldn't believe that Miranda just leaned in and kissed her. Very soft at first when she felt that Andy responded her hands grabbed her waist and she pulled her even closer. Little moans escaped their mouths. Andy couldn't believe it. She felt so good so soft she thought. Miranda pulled back and gave her a little smile. "Thank you." She whispered. Then the lights went back on. They parted and Miranda tried to straighten herself out so did Andy. She was speechless to what just happened.

TBC in Chapter 2 I hope you like it please leave some reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Elevator

Chapter 2

Finally the doors opened and they were able to get out. "Watch your step Ma'am the elevator isn't all the way down." Usually Miranda would snarl something at the janitor but she couldn't she was confused and still felt that shock and panic in her bones. Andy thanked them and they went towards the staircase. As soon as they were in the stairway Miranda leaned against a wall and took a deep breath.

"Miranda let me bring you home please." Miranda looked at her and just nodded. She must have gotten a good scare out of that the way she behaved, Andy thought. They walked down the stairs and Andy called Roy but he was still waiting in front of the building. They got in and Andy ordered him to bring them to the townhouse. Miranda just stared out of the window. Andy took all her courage together and grabbed Miranda's hand. "Are you ok?"

Miranda squeezed their hands and looked over to Andy. "I am now thank you."

"Miranda you kissed me...why?" Miranda cleared her throat and didn't answer at first she looked at Andy with desire in her eyes and Andy's breath got faster quite a bit. "That's why." She whispered and crawled on top of Andy, straddled her and kissed her again. Fiercely. Andy was shocked but she loved it. Andy touched her everywhere she could and then her hands stopped at her ass and squeezed it. Miranda moaned in delight as the kiss got more passionate. "Oh god, Miranda you drive me crazy."

"Mhh...tell me about it. How dare you stare at my breasts with such desire? I wasn't able to concentrate one bit in the showroom." She whispered in her ear and licked it and went straight back to her mouth. Miranda rocked her hips against Andy and Andy's hand went right between them and under Miranda's skirt. She was just about to touch her, where Miranda wanted it the most, when the car came to a stop and they arrived at the townhouse. "Oh nooo..." Andy whined. Miranda smirked at her and kissed her softly. "Come on let's straighten up and get inside. How about we have dinner first before...you know?"

"Mooom you're home early, yay." Cassidy yelled as she ran downstairs. "Why are you...oh hi Andyyyy, what are you doing here?" Caroline also came downstairs and greeted them with a huge smile. Suddenly Cassidy frowned and said "Wait you came here to work some more right?"

"Calm down guys I just wanted to make sure your mom got home safe she wasn't feeling to well after we got stuck in an elevator." Andy explained.

"Oh. My. God. Mom? Did you freak out? I would have totally freaked and you're so scared of tiny spaces? What's that called again?"

"Yes I am claustrophobic and Andrea was there she knew what to do and so therefore I wanted to invite her for dinner as a little thank you. Did you already eat girls?" Miranda helped Andy out of her coat and hung them up in the closet.

"No Mom we just finished our homework. Cara just left she made something with Pasta, I think."

"Yeah pasta and chicken but it doesn't matter everything she cooks is fantastic mostly." The twins said.

"Ok girls, why don't you set the table and warm up dinner. Andrea and I will be there shortly." The twins went into the kitchen and prepared everything while Miranda led Andy into the study. "Let's have a drink; I need one after that day."

"Thank god, I need one too. I still can't process what all happened and why but we will talk about it later for now I just need a vodka, straight on the rocks please." Andy flopped onto the couch in the study while Miranda fixed them some drinks.

"Here you go, cheers." The girls called and Andy stood right up as Miranda answered they will be there in 5 minutes. She went straight over to Andy and grabbed her. "Wait darling, I need one for the road?" Andy didn't hesitate and grabbed her face and kissed her hard. They got lost in each other's kiss and almost forgot the time. "We...uhm should...dinner...you know." Andy mumbled. They parted again and Miranda checked herself in the mirror. She looked drunk. With desire though.

Dinner was going smoothly. The twins talked about school and friends and who they totally hated and totally loved and that Justin Bieber is so hot but Caroline loved Zac Efron. Miranda loved their little stories and was actually glad she got to go home to hear them. She decided to do that more often now. "So Andy will you stay over tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"Well...no I mean why would I do that?"

"You know when we saw you kiss I figured you're Mom's girlfriend now, which Caroline and I agreed on would be so cool, so I thought you sleep over at Mom's." Miranda choked on her Pellegrino and Andy's eyes where wide with pure terror in them.

"You...saw...?" was all Andy got out. "Yeah, sorry we wanted to get you and then we saw and we decided to leave you alone and just wait for you." Caroline replied.

"And don't tell us your just friends, that's not how friends kiss. Mom are you ok?" Cassidy asked her concerned while Miranda was done coughing by now.

"Ok stop. I know you are not little anymore. It was our third kiss and we didn't even talk about anything yet ok. So please would you be so kind and leave that to us. And when we know we and I quote "totally" let you know. Also Andrea you are very welcome to stay here tonight." Miranda stood and cleaned the table while she held her little speech.

"Alright, sorry mom we just wanted to let you know. It would be awesome." Caroline said.

Andy got up and helped Miranda. "Miranda I ordered the book to be delivered electronically if that's ok with you."

"Oh my god. I totally forgot about the book. Sure it's good that you remind me." Miranda smiled at her. "Miranda I better go now. I had a great day, minus the elevator incident, but the rest was amazing but I don't think we should rush anything."

"Of course, Andrea then I will see you tomorrow at eight am sharp in the office." "Sleep well, Miranda" she just nodded. Andy walked to the door and got her coat and the twins followed her.

"Bye girls, hope to see you soon so we can do that again?" They hugged her both tightly and Andy left. She kind of left with a weird feeling. She wasn't sure if Miranda was mad or just being Miranda so she decided to call her right when she arrived at home.

TBC in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

The Elevator 3

 **Thanks for your nice reviews I absolutely appreciate it.**

"Ok girls get ready for bed." Miranda told them after Andy just left and they went to her and hugged her.

"Is Andy coming over now more often? We really like her Mom." Caroline said beaming at her mom and Cassidy just nodded in agreement.

"I don't know it's up to her. Please don't tell anyone yet about Andrea and I, until we are sure what's happening between us and how we will manage it ok?" The twins nodded and they gave Miranda a look of _"We are not morons sure we won't tell anyone"._ Miranda smiled at them and gave them kisses on their foreheads. "Now off you too to bed, I will come by in a minute to tug you in."

They hurried upstairs and Miranda went into the study to set up her laptop to look over the book. She was exhausted but she wished Andy would have stayed so she wasn't alone. She went upstairs to her girls and tugged them in wished them a peaceful slumber and went straight back to the study to work. Almost two hours later she was done. It never took that long but she couldn't focus on the book. Too many things happened today. She leaned back and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

She decided to get ready for bed. She went upstairs, changed and got ready for bed. She crawled under the covers and set her alarm as she saw 2 missed calls and a text from Andy. She hoped nothing had happened to her.

 **: Miranda, I left with a weird feeling. I hope you are not mad for not staying over. I miss you already. xo A**

She decided not to call since it was almost midnight.

 **: I am not mad at all. Miss you too. M**

She received a text instantly back.

 **: I am so glad. Would you open the door for me in 3 minutes ;) xo**

Miranda stared at her phone in confusion. She put a robe on and went downstairs and saw a cap pulling up. She opened the door to let her in.

"I am so sorry that I left Miranda, I had to come back...I...you know...I missed you and..." Miranda smiled at her sweetly.

"Come in here, silly girl." She hugged her and gave her a sweet and soft kiss. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Andy shrugged of her coat and hung it in the closet. Miranda looked stunned at what Andy was wearing underneath. It was just her pyjamas and some Ugg boots. "You really did miss me huh?" Miranda said with a smile as she took Andy's hand and led her upstairs.

"Wow you have a nice bedroom. I love it." She said stunned. Miranda got rid of her robe and went back under the covers she pulled back the covers on the other side and tapped the bed and smirked at Andy. Andy loved the playful Miranda. She was glad she went back to make sure they were ok. Whatever "they" were. She went under the covers too and snuggled in them. They were really soft and smelled fantastic. Like Miranda. She loved it.

She turned on her side and faced Miranda who was just settling down trying to find a comfortable position.

"You know I am so happy I came back. I had to make sure you weren't mad. And I wanted to make sure you are ok? So are you?" Andy almost whispered. Miranda turned to face her and sweetly smiled at her.

"I am now. I wasn't mad, just disappointed because...I...I didn't want to be by myself after today."

Andy caressed her cheek and snuggled closer to her. "Awe, why didn't you say so. I thought you just said I could stay because of the twins. I didn't want to push my luck."

"What ? No. I was very selfish when I made that offer." She said sheepishly.

"Sooo...what do think that all means?" Andy asked shyly not knowing if it was the right time to talk about it but she needed to know.

"It means that I am very scared of tiny spaces..."

"Miranda you know what I am talking about." She almost pouted. Miranda smirked at her.

"Oh do I? Well I think it means that I care about you. And I figured you care about me too. That's all we need to know for right now. Don't you think" Miranda caressed Andy's arms and went up to her face. She leaned in and kissed her. Soon Andy deepened the kiss and Miranda pulled her on top of her. They laid like this kissing lazily but with so much emotions.

"You are such a good kisser Miranda. But we need to stop otherwise I won't be able to behave. And tonight I just want to hold you and make sure we both get some rest."

"I can't wait to see what happens when you don't behave." Miranda said and as soon as she said it she looked at her with wide eyes shocked at her own words. Andy chuckled and whispered: "You will find out soon enough. Now turn around I wanna hold you."

They snuggled together in a spooning position and Andy who was laying behind her caressed her until she fell asleep.

When Andy woke up she heard the shower running. She took her cell phone and tried to read the time. 5:49 am. "Oh gooood..." she whispered since she always stood up a little later. "Miranda?" she said as she stood up and heard that the shower was turned off. "Good morning, darling. You can go ahead and take a shower in the guest bathroom. I put some clothes for you in there and everything you might need." She said through the closed door. "Thank you , _Sweety_." She said mocking her. "Don't tease me, Andrea. I didn't even have coffee yet." Andy chuckled and went to take a shower too. Even thought she never slept here she felt very comfortable already.

When she was done she went downstairs to find Miranda with some fresh coffee, setting up breakfast for them and the twins.

"Wow, you are so beautiful Miranda." She wore a pants suit in black with a white blouse and a tank top underneath. She didn't wear the blazer yet it hung over one of the bar stools and her hair and make up was just flawless like every day.

"Thank you so do you, I like you in my clothes. So you are a four now?" she smirked. Andy went over to Miranda and gave her a little peck on the mouth, not to smear any lipstick. While she did that the twins came in the kitchen. Miranda pulled back still holding Andy in her arms. "Don't you always have a great timing? Good morning bobbseys."

"Good morning Mom. Andy? Did mom make you come by so early?" Cassidy asked. "No I came back yesterday and slept here. I wanted to make sure your moms ok."

"Cool." They said in unison. They all sat down and had breakfast. Cassidy told them about their way cool art project and Caroline was humming a bit of the song she loved the most right now. They all got ready after breakfast for school and work. The twins left to catch their bus and Roy was waiting for Miranda and Andy. Their ride to Elias Clarke was quiet. They held hands for a while until Andy had to manage the first schedule changes.

"It was really nice waking up to you this morning." Miranda said all of a sudden. "Really? Well since I never had the experience we might have to do that again." Andy said cheekily and Miranda just chuckled at that. They arrived and walked in the building. They stood in front of the elevator as Miranda started to panic again. People wouldn't notice around them but Andy felt it. She was breathing faster and little pearls of sweat were visible on Miranda's forehead and she was very pale all of a sudden. Just like yesterday...

TBC in Chapter 4 :) Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elevator

Chapter 4

"Ok Miranda, breathe nice and slow with me and just get in. I will be with you." Andy whispered in Miranda's ear making sure she wasn't too close to her since she didn't want people to get suspicious. The car of the elevator arrived and Miranda and Andy got in. Miranda was scared to death but tried to remain cool. Once the elevator door closed she took Andys hand. "God I hate that I don't have control over this fear." Miranda hissed. Andy squeezed her hand in support. "Don't beat yourself up over this. Everyone does have weak spot." After what felt like hours for Miranda they arrived.

"Andrea I want you to go get my coffee." Miranda was in full office mode and let go of their joined hands as soon as the elevator opened. "Yes, Miranda." Andy stayed and went right back down. Outside Emily was waiting to get the first orders of the day from Miranda.

There was a full day ahead of them and they had to still go over some things from yesterday's meeting. So they were all pretty busy.

"Andrea?" She went into her office and closed the door. She was eager to go over to Miranda and kiss her. So she decided to do just that. Andy was just leaning down to her to steal a kiss as Miranda pushed her away.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" Miranda glared at her "Not here in my office or anywhere work related do you understand?"

Andy was shocked and hurt by the rejection and answered with a simple "Yes, Miranda."

"I think it was all to sudden what happened between us anyway...I mean my god we didn't even go on a date and you slept at my house, in my bed. I think we should tie it back a notch." And that wasn't a question. Andy just stood there dumbstruck and listened to Miranda's monologue. Tears welled up but she wouldn't let them fall she was just going back to her old assistant self and forget all about last night. Miranda stood on the window and played with her necklace staring at the busy traffic in front of Elias Clark. Andy finally pulled herself together and found her voice again.

"All right, is there anything else?"

"Yes I will go to the photoshoot now and I will take Emily with me. I expect my coffee when I am back."

Andy left her office and finally the tears came. She hurried to the bathroom so she could cry. It hurt her so much. Tie it back a notch what does that even mean, she thought. She was sure Miranda was trying to let her down slowly. But she would cut her to it. She decided not to waste anymore time in her feelings for her boss. She needed to cut it out and just do her job. That couldn't be that hard. When she got back to the office they were already gone to the photoshoot. Thank god she thought.

A couple hours later she got back with the coffee for Miranda. During the time Miranda was gone she had time to think some more. If she should quit or not. But she wouldn't let her have that victory. Seeing her so hurt she would quit. No way she would stick it through and just be professional. Non of the touchy-feely stuff anymore. When they were back she wrote Emily over the instant messenger since Andy knew Miranda heard almost everything they talked about.

 **AS: You need to deliver the book tonight. I threw up a couple of times and need to rest. I already put the key in your desk.**

 **EC: Just great. Alright, Miranda will leave soon I recommend you do the same after she left so you don't spread it.**

 **AS: Thank you so much Em. I owe you.**

 **EC: Don't get used to it and yes you so owe me. Hey guess what I was allowed to ride the elevator with her. Neat huh?**

She smiled over at Emily and was thankful she didn't have to deal with Miranda today anymore. Miranda left an hour later and Andy was glad she was able to follow. Right after she left. She went home on the subway. Andy was so glad it was Friday. So she had some time to clear her head during the weekend.

"God I was such a fool." Andy said to herself. She couldn't believe she thought Miranda felt something for her. It was just because she was scared and needed someone ,not her, just someone. Tears streamed down her face as she got out of Miranda's clothes. They smelled like her she would just send them to her dry cleaner and let them delivered with her usual dry cleaning she thought. She put on something comfortable and slumped with some comfort food and beer on the couch to watch TV. She chose to watch the golden girls since they always made her laugh. But she couldn't really focus and from time to time tears fell...she just missed her.

Miranda on the other hand was at home enjoying the time with her daughters not even thinking that she did something wrong.

"So mom what are we doing on the weekend?" Caroline asked.

"Oh my god, I really want to go to the movies there is that new movie with Melissa McCarthy out. It's called "The boss" and we really want to watch that... pleeeeeease mommy." Cassidy said with pleading eyes.

"Sure Bobbseys we haven't been to the movies for a while so that sounds good." Miranda replied.

"You know mom, you can ask Andy if she wants to come too." Cassidy said smirking at her mother.

"Oh how very generous of you. I am not sure she is free this weekend I will ask her when she brings the book ok? But now off to bed with you it's getting late." Miranda shooed them off to their rooms.

"That's so cool mom I can't wait." "Yeah me neither. Love you mom, good night." The twins said to her while walking up the stairs.

"Night girls, sleep tight." Miranda went back to her study and tried to get some more work done so she could enjoy the weekend off for once.

When she heard the door open a pen hour later she went into the hallway. "Andrea, I really..." _missed you_ is what she wanted to say but she was glad she didn't say it yet when she saw it was Emily. "Why are you delivering the book Emily." Miranda snapped at her while she hung up the dry cleaning.

"Sorry Miranda but Andrea got sick she needed to rest." Emily walked over and handed her the book. "I see, that's all." Emily just nodded and wished her a good night. She was glad she was off the hook and finally off work.

Miranda was concerned. She didn't look sick last time she spoke to Andy. She decided to call her...

TBC What do you think ? ;) leave some reviews and thanks for sticking around :)


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda tried to call her a couple of times but she didn't pick up. She was getting more and more concerned about her. Was she really sick? And if so why didn't she say so? She was confused and worried and couldn't concentrate really on editing the book. But somehow she got it done. It was nearly eleven pm and she didn't know what to do about her Andrea since she wasn't able to reach her. She decided to text her and call her in the morning again maybe she was asleep already.

In her apartment Andy was not close to sleeping she got all the calls from Miranda but she couldn't pick up. She was still on and off crying. She felt so sorry for herself. She saw her phone buzz again and saw that she had a whatsapp from Miranda. She never used whatsapp other than with her kids .

 **MP: Andrea, I hope you are ok. Emily told me you are sick. Call me, please MP**

Andy thought she is just worried that she wouldn't be able to come to work on Monday. So she decided to tell her that this wasn't the case.

 **AP: Miranda, I have the weekend to recover and be back on Monday 8 am sharp as usual. AP**

Well she was proud of herself. No emotions in there just a professional message. She started to cry again. Her phone rang not even 2 minutes after she sent the text message. Of course it was Miranda. Shit she didn't think about that she would call her again. She decided to pull herself together and get it over with so she could sleep in peace and quiet or better yet she could cry herself to sleep.

"Yes Miranda ?"

"Oh there you are I am glad you picked up finally."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked still sniffling a little from all the crying.

"And what would that be at that hour? Don't be ridiculous I was just going to check on you. Are you ok?" Miranda asked with true concern since she heard Andy now and she thought she didn't sound good at all.

"I'm fine Miranda. Anything else?" Andy snapped at her. Miranda began to understand that something else was going on.

"Andrea what's wrong? Have you been crying darling?" Hearing her so concerned and calling her darling she sighed and tears rolled down her cheek once again.

"No Miranda everything is great don't you think now that you got off the hook? And keep your false endearments to yourself why don't you. I am just your assistant and nothing more. I think we agreed on that today." Andy said. She was glad they were on the phone so she didn't have to look in her eyes she would melt seeing those fierce crystal blue eyes.

"I see now, that's what it's all about. Me wanting a date first before we jump into bed. Well call me old fashioned but I thought that's the right way to do so. And I certainly didn't agree on you just being my assistant I just said to take it slow." She heard the young woman sob into the phone. She would give her right arm right now to be there and comfort her. There was a long pause until Miranda continued.

"Now darling would you please go on a date with me? Please Andrea ?" Andy sighed by the seductive voice. She knew how to wrap someone around her finger with just words.

"You really mean it? I mean you know I can't take a rejection like today again ok?"

"I didn't mean to reject you but protect you. I didn't want anyone to see us together or we both will get in real trouble with HR. We have to make sure what it all means and if we are sure we can make a statement to HR. Then there is no problem with you kissing me in the office. I am sorry I was just...concerned and busy and I don't know. I just know I miss you and I care about you and I really would like it if you would come with me and the girls to the movies tomorrow."

"Oh Jesus ...Miranda I am sorry I was such a fool. I thought you got scared and tried to get rid of me. I really miss you too. And I am not sick I was just...stupid. And I would really love to go with you and the girls tomorrow." Andy said feeling like a complete moron. Miranda bit her lip she was glad to hear Andy wasn't sick and they got they got their misunderstanding out of the way.

"Wonderful, why don't you come over for lunch at the townhouse and we go to the movie theater from there? Let's say one o'clock ?" Miranda laid in her bed still dressed. She felt like a teenager arranging her first date and was happy when Andy agreed to her plan.

"Alright darling, no more tears tonight and I wish..." She didn't need to finish. "I know Miranda I wished that too. I promise no more tears and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Andy almost whispered into the phone. "Good night and sleep tight." Miranda said and Andy replied by wishing her the same. They hung up and Andy felt like huge weight was lifting of her shoulder. She felt very exhausted all of a sudden. And decided to go to bed and sleep in tomorrow.

Miranda had also gotten into bed. She was laying on her side still smelling Andy's scent from the night before. Her hand caressed the spot where she laid yesterday. With that she fell asleep pretty fast.

Miranda woke up at 9.39 am in the morning. She loved that the girls slept in too and she didn't have to wake up so early andymore on the weekends. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Bobbseys." Even though they were 14 they still loved to come in the mornings to her and cuddle. That was their quality time and their time when they had talks or just sleep some more being close. The 3 women all loved those mornings.

They snuggled in each twin on one side and curled up against their mother. She had her eyes still closed.

"Mom I can't believe you slept so long. Are you sick?" Cassidy said still very tired closing her eyes while she laid next to her mom. Miranda chuckled at the question.

"No I am not, just lazy for once. I love it. I love that you still come in the mornings and cuddle with me." She said smiling and stroking Caroline's hair while Cassidy snuggled closer to her mom.

They were quiet for some time when Cassidy asked : "So mom did you ask Andy about the movies today."

"Mhhhm I did." She said and smiled knowing how curious they were if she would come or not. "She will come to have lunch with us and then we go to the movies. Does that sound ok?"

"Awesome actuallly..." Caroline said and Cassidy smirked and started to tease her mom. "Mommy has a date..." She was chanting. Miranda blushed a little and was hiding under her pillow.

"Don't tease me girls. I am really happy about my date today and also that you will be with me."

"Awe mom you are so cute when you're in love. We never saw you act like that with Stephen so she must be special to you." Caroline said. And suddenly they all looked a bit surprised to hear that from Caroline since she was usually the quiete one.

Miranda put the pillow aside and smiled at her kids.

"You grow up way to fast. And yes she means a lot to me. Thank you for being so supportive. That actually means quite a lot too." She said while hugging them and she would never agree but the twins even saw some tears in her eyes.

TBC what did you think ;) reviews please :)))))


	6. Chapter 6

The Elevator 6

 **Thank you for all the nice reviews I can't get enough of them 3**

Andy was waking up when she heard her phone buzz. She took it and saw it was almost eleven. It was a text from Miranda. Hopefully she doesn't cancel their date. She was so looking forward to it. But it turns out she didn't.

 **MP: Good morning darling, I am looking forward for our first date. Xo**

She took her phone to her chest and sighed. Oh my god that was so sweet. She wrote back...

 **AP: Good morning, Love. Me neither, I can't wait xox**

She didn't have to wait long until it buzzed again.

 **MP: Love? ;) I like it. Now hurry xo**

Andy jumped out of bed and went straight to take a shower. She got ready in a heartbeat and almost ran downstairs to hail a cap.

Meanwhile in the townhouse the twins took a shower. Miranda sat in the kitchen, drinking some scolding hot coffee and was reading the newspaper when she heard the lock on the front door. She looked at the time. 12.35 pm way to early...but not early enough. She thought to herself smiling while walking towards the front door. Andy stood there and stared at her. "Hi...Miranda."

Miranda leaned against the wall in hallway with her arms crossed, smiling at her hot, young date.

"Miranda? What happened to love?" she smiled. Andy just put her coat in the closet when she walked over to Miranda. She hesitated for a moment. Being scared of another rejection. But she couldn't resist and took the final step to Miranda and slid her hands up her arms.

" Hello my love..." she whispered and closed the distance to kiss her softly. Miranda's arms unfolded and she slid them around Andy's waist. Their kiss got very passionate and Andy pressed her up against the hallway wall. Andy's hands were around her neck as she angled their heads in the searing hot kiss. Miranda's tongue slipped over Andy's bottom lip and she granted her immediate entrance. They were panting through their noses and Andy decided to slow the kiss down and they came to a stop. Miranda's head fell on Andy's shoulder as she tried to regain her breath.

"I missed you." Andy whispered in her ear still out of breath. Miranda hugged her even tighter but let go then. "The twins..." was all she said and Andy's eyes went wide. She didn't even think of them when she kissed her like that but on the other hand they have seen them kissing before.

Miranda nodded over to the kitchen. "Coffee?" Andy smiled at her thankfully at the offer since she left the house without having one. "God, yes please."

While Miranda poured her some coffee Andy sat down at the barstool.

"So did you guys decide what we will watch at the movie's." Andy asked.

"Yes the twins wanted to watch "The boss" a comedy I believe." Miranda said handing Andy her coffee. They brushed their hands together and Miranda couldn't resist but lean in and give her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Andy blushed and smiled. She had to get used to a lovesick Miranda first. Who obviously, just like her, couldn't get enough of her.

"Hey Andyyy, you are already here...cool" Cassidy yelled when she saw her mother's date sitting in the kitchen. She came over and gave her a hug.

"It appears so, where is your sister?"

"I am here. Hi Andy so nice to see you." Caroline said shyly. Andy also pulled her in for a hug and Caroline smiled at the endearment. Miranda's heart warmed just seeing them getting along so well so far. They never hugged Stephen when they met and also not when they got to know him better. So that was a good start Miranda thought.

"I prepared some sandwiches earlier and a salad for lunch. How does that sound?"

After their lunch they headed to the movies. Miranda was driving her Mercedes and that was something Andy was absolutely not used too. She never saw her drive before since they always have Roy during the week. But she never went on a date or spent time on the weekend with Miranda. To see her like that and how she was being a Mom was really humble and she fell even more in love with the woman.

In the movies Andy and Miranda sat in between the twins. During the movie Andy felt a hand grabbing hers and a thumb caressing her hand. It felt nice to be so close with her. As soon as the lights turned back the hand vanished though. They couldn't be seen like this yet until they were clear of what they both wanted and felt.

They loved the movie and had some good laughs. Back in the car they decided to stop and get some ice cream and then go back to the townhouse.

"Mom can we go over to Karen's house? She just got some new make up we wanted to try out? And also we wanted to be out of your hair for a while otherwise its not a real date." Cassidy said bluntly.

Miranda and Andy both looked at each other and blushed. Andy chuckled. "Sure you can go but I want you to be back by nine pm." Andy turned around to look at them in the backseats.

"That's a nice thought Cassidy but you're not in our hair. Just know that I like you guys a whole lot and also I love spending time with you and your Mom. " Andy said smiling at them.

"Thanks Andy you are so sweet to us and our Mom..." Caroline said and Cassidy interrupted "...yeah but we really wanna see Karen's new make up." Miranda pulled in her parking spot in front of the townhouse. She had to pull herself together not to cry. The twins hurried inside already finished their ice cream. They got their phones and went off to their friends house. "Bye Mom , bye Andy." On the way out Cassidy winked at her mother which left her speechless with an open mouth.

"Cheeky girls you got there especially Cassidy." Andy laughed at the still speechless woman.

"They are growing up way to fast..." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Miranda i would like to talk to you about something ." Andy said anxiously.

"Do we need wine for that?"

"Jap. Probably." Miranda raised an eyebrow at her while pouring two glasses of wine. She let her young assistant upstairs into the living room.

"Let's hear it." Miranda sat down sipping her wine and waited until Andy started.

"Ok...I give it to you straight. I got a job offer at the NY Mirror and I need to quit soon since my job starts in two months." Andy said really fast closing her eyes while she awaited Miranda's storm to pass by. She slowly opened them back up since she said nothing at all. She was just staring at her sipping some more whine...Oh uh Andy thought...

TBC in chapter 7 ;) Thanks for sticking around and for the nice reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Elevator 7

 **Thanks you very much for all your nice reviews and for following me you are amazing :)**

Miranda stood up and walked towards the windows. She looked over the backyard and she didn't really seem mad.

"Look Miranda I don't go because of us or you. I have to go because I want to move on. I wanna have a thriving career like you do. I...please don't be mad..." She walked towards Miranda and stood behind her. She encircled her hands around her waist and laid her chin on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda covered Andy's hands on her belly and stroked them.

"I'm not mad Andrea. I just didn't think it would be so sudden...so soon." She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. That was it. She wasn't mad she was sad Andy realized. She saw Miranda crying in the window reflection. She turned her around and embraced her.

"Oh no Miranda don't cry. I'm not leaving YOU. I leave runway. I could never leave you. I don't want to miss you in my life. Ever. Ok?" Miranda looked at Andy with her teary eyes and face. She looked stunning even when she cried. Andy just leaned in and kissed her soft and with no rush. She responded thankfully. That's what Miranda needed and wanted the most. Someone who was taking care of her, for once.

"You are remarkable Andrea you know that. I am usually good with holding back my emotions but I feel I can't do that with you. And with you I don't want to either." Miranda caressed Andy's cheek and kissed her softly once more.

"I don't want you to hold back. You need to let go. After being the strong, powerful and successful business woman during the day you need to let go. And I am glad you can do that with me. That makes me really happy." Andy said with tears now in her eyes too.

"Thank you my love."Miranda said to her sweetly and hugged her again. Then she broke their embrace and left the room telling Andy to wait there. Well that could have gone worse Andy thought. She thought about the editor crying in front of her. Even then she found her sexy as hell and she was so happy Miranda could be so open with her about her feelings.

Soon the editor was back with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She smiled at Andy.

"Let's toast on your new job and on us. What am I to you Andrea?" Miranda asked kind of seriously but softly while she set the glasses down and opened the bottle. Andy got startled when the bottle popped opened and chuckled. They both sat down and Miranda poured two glasses for them.

"Ok this is very easy for me and I hope it is for you too. I want you in my life Miranda as my partner, my friend, my lover and everything else you have in a relationship." Andy beamed at her and Miranda seemed relieved.

"So...a relationship? With me? You know what that means right?"

"Well since I haven't slept with you yet I don't know about that part but I know about your life. Your lovely kids that we would have to deal with the press and that we would be amazing dealing with those things together. Especially the first part." Andy giggled and to Andy's surprise Miranda chuckled too at that.

"Cheeky...Ok then..." Miranda said while lifting her glass and Andy did the same.

"It's June the 19th 2009 and this is the official date when I started the most wonderful relationship with the most wonderful woman out there. And I want to congratulate on your new job." She clung their glasses together and they both sipped at the champagne. Andy was thrilled.

"So I am officially your girlfriend? Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Andy said while raising her eyebrows twice. Miranda chuckled and pulled her towards her for a kiss.

"You can kiss me anywhere you want to. I am not hiding even if the press goes nuts. My girls don't want us to hide either. I already talked to them about that I want to make it official with us. They were thrilled." Miranda said while they leaned on each other's foreheads.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Miranda." Andy sighed and closed her eyes enjoying that moment.

"Me too...in fact... I love you very much Andrea." Andy pulled back with wide eyes. She saw the sweet smile of Miranda and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Oh my god...I love you too...of course... I mean...really? You love me?" Miranda nodded and kissed her again. "I do, darling very much so."

"Wow...Miranda I am stunned. That's a lot to take in on one night don't you think?" Andy laughed while she laid down her head in Miranda's lap. Miranda instantly started to stroke the young woman's hair.

"I know for me too. But I can take it back if it's too much." She said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare." Andy smiled up at her.

"Now, tell me about your new job. How did you get it without the letter of recommendation anyways?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I got it thorough my best friend Doug. His boyfriend is the editor in chief of the Mirror. So I went out with them. And since he wanted to know what I want to do after Runway I told him that I want to be a journalist and he said I should sent him some of my work." Andy was so happy she could tell someone. Her someone about her job offer and she continued.

"So I did last week and he called me yesterday telling me how talented he thought I was and that they have a maternity leave in August. And he wants me to join the team. I was absolutely thrilled at first and told him 'yes' of course but then I thought about you and that I have to quit which made me sad and scared since I didn't know how to tell you. But I am glad I did now and I am really happy about the upcoming job as a journalist."

"I am so happy for you my darling girl." She said seeming to be very proud of her girlfriend. They stayed like this the rest of the evening and talked about her quitting and how and that Miranda will talk to HR on Monday to tell them that they were a couple. Andy told Miranda a bit of her parents and that she needed to call them and tell them about each other before the press would maybe. While they were talking the door to the living room opened and the girls came in.

"What no kissing on your date?" Cassidy blurted out laughing.

"Hi you two how was it at Karen's house?" Andy asked them. They both settled on the loveseat across the couch.

"It was cool her new makeup is very nice Mom its Clinique." Caroline said with sparkling eyes to her mom.

"Clinique? Well that's acceptable." Miranda said.

"We wanna add it to our birthday list right Cass?"

"Yes absolutely...And how was the rest of your date?" Cassidy said giggling.

"Very nice thank you." Andy said knowing that they are dying to know if they were officially together now.

"Aaaaand?" Cassidy asked.

Andy sat up and gave Miranda a soft kiss to her surprise and looked back at the twins.

"Aaaand I love your Mom very much." She said and Miranda smiled.

"Oh my gosh that's way cool you guys." Cassidy and Caroline hopped out of the loveseat and hugged them both. "But no making out in front of us. We are too fragile to handle that." Cassidy said sarcastically while Caroline chuckled.

"Oh my god, get out of here you two." Miranda said and shooed them with her hands. They got up and left as Cassidy turned around and giggled again. "Just saying..."

"Out!" Miranda laughed throwing the cork of the champagne bottle after her.

 **TBC in chapter 8 if you want :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Elevator 8

Thanks for sticking to my story :)

"So we are officially together now? Huh? What will u tell HR on Monday? That your assistant is assisting you in more than one way now?" Andy teased Miranda.

"Not you too, Andrea...Do you want me to send you to bed too like I did with the girls just now?" Miranda replied with a slight curl on her lip.

"Oh please, would you? But I would take you with me." Andy teased some more and went over to Miranda and sat sideways on her lap and encircled her arms around the editors neck.

"Oh my god what did I get myself into." She said faking annoyance while rolling her eyes.

Andy tilted her head up and came very close with her lips. "I can't wait to make love to you though." She whispered against Miranda's lips. Miranda moaned and couldn't help but close the distance between then and kiss her. But this time their kisses heated up immensely. Tongues played with each other and little moans escaped their mouths. Hands were wandering up and down Andy's back and Andy's hand went down between Miranda's cleavage playing around with the buttons on her blouse.

She let go of the buttons and cupped one of Miranda's breast very gently and squeezed it. Miranda moaned in response and a very quiet "oh shit, Andrea" slipped out of her mouth while Andy caressed her breast. Miranda didn't have sex for quite some time. She didn't have one night stands because of the publicity. She wasn't with Stephen in over a year since they filed for divorce. And she certainly never had sex with a woman. Which made her even more nervous but also she was turned on to no end by her lovely assistant.

"Oh god Miranda. I love it when you curse because of my touch. That turns me on even more." She whispered in her ear while nibbling on it and sucking on her pulse point.

Suddenly Miranda stopped and pushed her a bit back. She wasn't able to speak at firt but she didn't have too as Andy knew exactly what the problem was.

"I know love, the girls are here. I am sorry I can't keep my hands off you." She smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't apologize for that. But you are right...the girls." Miranda sighed. Andy stood up and pulled the editor up with her and hugged her.

"I love you so much Miranda and I would never do anything to embarrass you in front of your girls. I will go home now and dream about you and how great our first Date was." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I don't deserve you darling. I love you too please know that and I promise that we will continue what we started when we are alone because I can't wait either." She purred in her ear which made Andy shiver.

"Ok I really have to go now." Miranda chuckled at that and followed her to the closet and helped her in her coat.

"Please take a cap and call me when you get home safely ok?" Miranda walked over to her and kissed her lightly before Andy waved her goodbye. This was maybe one of her best days ever Andy thought while walking a bit and trying to hail a cap.

Once she got home she threw on her pyjamas and went to bed with her phone to call Miranda and tell she was safe and sound.

"Hello?"

"I am home safe and sound." Andy said with a smile.

"Good I am glad. Well that your safe not that your home and away from me." Miranda sighed and continued. "I went to look after the girls, Cassidy was sound asleep but Caroline was still awake."

"Was she ok?" Andy interrupted.

"Oh yes she was fine. She told me she never saw me happier and that she really likes you a lot." Miranda said.

"Awee that's great and so important that they are ok with us. Are you in bed?" Andy asked.

"Yes I just slipped in since there is no book and I am not able to work after what you started before." Miranda teased.

"Oh great like it is my fault that you are so hot. And I don't think I had to wrestle you down to kiss me back?!" Andy chuckled and so did Miranda.

"I am scared...a little." Miranda confessed.

"Of what?"

"Well, I haven't had sex in a really long time and never with a woman. And I am scared I will do it all wrong and disappoint you."

"Don't worry Miranda, you could never disappoint me. We will experience our first time having sex with a woman together, since I never had sex with a woman either. There are so many fantasies I have in my head. When I dreamed of you and me having sex or what I wanna do to you that I think we will fit perfectly together." Andy said.

"What kind of fantasies?" Miranda asked.

"Well...you know...uhm I can't tell they are too naughty." Andy giggled

" I want to hear them though, please?"

"Oh gosh ok. Remember when you wore that pencil skirt von D&G and that wrap around blouse and your louboutin heels 3 weeks ago? I mean that day I couldn't even think straight. When I saw you in the conference room bending over the table to get a sheet from Nigel. I just wanted to throw everyone out pull the blinds down and have my way with you."

"Really what would you have done to me?" Miranda almost whispered and now Andy's mind clicked and she knew she was in the middle of having phone sex with Miranda. Andy shifted in bed and made herself comfortable to enjoy herself too.

"I wouldn't be gentle or sweet, I would have ravished your mouth first and push you on the table. I would have hiked up your skirt around your waist and spread your legs so I can stand in between them. Of course you had stockings on in my fantasy. Easier access.

Miranda didn't talk anymore Andy just heard how her breathing got faster and little moans escaped. She was so turned on that she wouldn't need much to orgasm just hearing her was almost enough. She continued also a little out of breath.

"I would have ravished your breast through your blouse and ...would have gone down on my knees. Knealing in front of you I put your sexy lace panties aside and...oh god Miranda..."

"Don't...stop darling...please." Miranda panted and Andy could tell she was so close and she needed it so badly as did Andy.

"I would have slipped my tongue in your wet core and licked you so hard and good that it didn't need much time until you threw your head back and screamed my name...uhhh Miranda talking to you like that will make me come...come with me babe I know your close...oh yesss..."

"Oh god Andreaaaa...oh fuck...oh that feels... amazing...uhhhh..."

They both came very hard and were pretty satisfied after Andy's little story.

"Sorry darling but I was so turned on from before...and your voice...I am so sorry." Miranda sais still panting.

"You are sorry? Oh my god if phone sex is already that good with you I will probably explode when we have sex for real. Don't be sorry I came too just hearing you being so horny and aroused did it to me."

"Good to know. Alright how about we get some sleep and we talk tomorrow I will call you ok?" Miranda said laying in her bed all satisfied wishing she could hold her love in her arms.

"Ok sure, I love you Miranda sleep tight."

"Love you too darling. Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

The Elevator 9

 **Sorry I had to fix something in the storyline hope I didn't confuse you ;) now it's right enjoy**

„Hello?" Andy answered her phone without even looking on the screen since she just woke up.

"Hiii Andyyyy it's me Cassidy."

"Good morning sweety. Is everything ok?" Andy asked.

"Sure thing...sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes but that's ok. What's going on?"

"So we are in Mom's bed all together and we were wondering if you want to join us today?" Cassidy said all giddy and excited.

"In Bed?" Andy asked confused.

"Noooo silly, I have a soccer game against Westfield High school we are so going to kick their butts..."

"Cassidy...language...hand me the phone please." Andy heard in the background from a still very tired Miranda and chuckled to that.

"Hey good morning beautiful. What time should I be there?" Andy asked.

"Why don't you come over now for late breakfast, the soccer game won't starts until 12.30pm. But Andrea don't feel that you have to come alright?" Miranda said groggily.

"But I do have the feeling that I need to come over because I really miss you and the girls." She said sweetly.

Miranda smiled and the twins teased her. "Mommy is in looove... Andy hurry up here we will start breakfast already." The girls chanted and Cassidy yelled the last part in the phone while they got up and into their rooms to get dressed.

"Ok Love, I'm gonna take a shower now and come over alright?" Andy said.

"Ok Darling oh and by the way I really enjoyed our...uhm...conversation last night." She said with a huge smirk.

"Oh god Miranda that felt so good. I think I wanna have lots of conversations with you."

"Oh you. Get over here now."

"Alrighty see you in a bit." With that she hung up and got up and ready for a day with the three Priestly women. She couldn't wait and was thrilled that Miranda allowed her to see her so private with her girls. She still couldn't believe her luck.

As she arrived at the front door of the Townhouse two redheads were already waiting and opening the door.

"Hi Andy, finally we are starving come on in." Caroline said while pulling her in and hugging her.

Andy's eyes widened as she saw the editor approach the hallway. She had never seen her in jeans before. Her behind looked so sexy in those jeans Andy thought to herself.

"Alright, alright let go of Andrea, it's my turn now." The editor said pulling her away from the twins hugging her immediately.

"I missed you. And you look incredible in jeans" Andy whispered in the crock of Miranda's neck kissing it lightly.

"So did I and thank you darling." Miranda said giving her a kiss on the lips making sure it wasn't too inappropriate since the twins were still there.

"Awe so cute." Caroline whispered over to her sister. Both standing there with crossed arms watching her Mom and Andy interact.

"Ok now that's enough for our eyes Mom and Andy lets go eat." Cassidy said giggling.

After their late breakfast they went off to the soccer field to watch Cassidy play. During the game it was really hard to stay away from the editor. She couldn't touch her really or hold hands since they wanted to wait until HR was informed tomorrow. But since Caroline was with them it wasn't too hard they talked and cheered Cassidy on. After they won the game Caroline came over and asked if she was allowed to go and eat pizza with the coach and their team after they took their showers.

"Alright Cassidy but make sure to be home by 7pm since its school night." She hugged all of them and left.

"Moom can you drop me off at Karen's house on the way home? I am bored without Cassidy otherwise."

Miranda agreed and told also told her to be home by 7pm. They dropped her off and Andy went to the townhouse with Miranda. They decided to cook an early dinner together since they skipped lunch.

"Would you care for some red wine?" Miranda asked holing up the bottle.

"Already? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Andy teased. Miranda smirked.

"Maybe..." she said playfully.

"Ok I'll have some." Andy replied while she was looking in the fridge deciding what to cook.

"How about some Pasta with homemade pesto?" Andy asked after she saw what Miranda had in the fridge.

"Yes that sounds wonderful." The editor said. She walked over to Andy and encircled her waist from behind.

"You know darling I didn't even get a real kiss yet."

"Awe poor baby." Andy said turning around embracing Miranda. She pulled her head back a little and looked into crystal blue eyes. "I love you Miranda." Andy purred and leant in to give her a heartfelt kiss. Miranda started to shiver as she deepened the kiss. Hands were wandering over their bodies and the situation heated up very quickly. Suddenly Miranda pulled back.

"I am so sorry Andrea but I can't..."

Andy cut her off. "No no it's ok I don't wanna put any pressure on you. I just wanted to show you how much I love you through the kiss I wasn't planning on seducing you here in your kitchen." Andy wanted to go but the editor cut her off and put her finger on Andy's lips

"You didn't let me finish." She leant in next to her ear and whispered. "I can't wait any longer. After yesterdays call all I think about is that I want to feel you, make love to you. Andrea I need you. So please...seduce me..." Andy started to lick Miranda's finger that was still resting on her lips and her eyes fluttered close while doing so.

Miranda moaned and captured her lips in a heated battle. She devoured her. Andy felt dizzy and forgot all her surroundings during the passionate kiss. "Andrea...Bedroom...now..." Miranda mumbled in between kisses.

TBC

I hope you liked it so far thanks for your kind reviews and thanks for following my story I really really appreciate that a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

The Elevator Chapter 10

 **Smut warning ;) Thanks for sticking around guys. Enjoy ;)**

Miranda almost dragged her upstairs in her bedroom. She couldn't wait any longer. Once inside her room she looked the door in case one of the twins would show up earlier. She looked at Andy with lust and wanton. Miranda went over to her and slid her hands around her waist and up her sides pulling her shirt up and over her head. She threw it on the floor. Andy started shivering at Miranda's touch. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of her soon to be lover while she caressed her as well.

"Miranda you feel so good but I think we are overdressed for this occasion." She opened her eyes again and looked into firey blue eyes and she knew that this was right. She took the hem of her sweater and pulled it slowly over Miranda's head. After she threw it on the floor she fumbled with the button of those sexy jeans on her.

"As much as I love you in those jeans because you look sexy as hell in them, they need to go." Andy said seductively. She finally got them open and pulled them down slowly and Miranda stepped out of them. She slid her hands up Miranda's body and enjoyed to se the editor first time in her sexy lingerie. She wore black lace bra and thong which she would have never guessed. Her hands slipped behind her back to the clasp of her bra while kissing and licking her neck.

"You are taking your sweet time undressing me..." Miranda merely whispered.

She unhooked her bra and slowly slid the straps down her shoulders and off her. Letting it fall on the floor. Her hands were immediately on Miranda's breast squeezing them. She leant down and sucked one nipple in her mouth while Miranda moaned.

"Ohhh darling please let's lay down my knees are giving in...oh lord this feels so good." Andy walked them towards the bed while kissing her. They stood in front of the bed when Andy stepped back and pushed her on the bed. Andy got rid of the rest of her clothes in record time minus her underwear. Miranda was laying in bed with closed eyes. Andy crawled on top of her hovering over the editor whose eyes fluttered open.

"Miranda you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I feel privileged that I get to see you like that." While she whispered those things she kissed Miranda. Licking her behind her ear made the older woman gasp. "I will make love to you now is that ok?"

"Please, darling I am burning up for you, I need you." Miranda's hands were caressing Andy's back. Andy kissed her way down until she settled between Miranda's legs. She hovered over Miranda's center and kissed it through her panties. Miranda writhed at her first touch. Andy tugged at Miranda's thong.

"I will take those off now ok?" She whispered and Miranda obeyed immediately and unpatiently.

"Please Andrea?"

"I know my love I will take care of you don't worry." She lowered her head and licked her core the whole length, very slowly she repeated that a couple of times until she heard the editor begging again.

"Darling...ohhhh...you feel amazing. Please... inside... I need you inside now."

Andy looked up and saw a flushed Miranda, writhing and panting. Her hands grabbed the sheets as she entered her with two fingers.

"Miranda you look gorgeous and you are sooo wet." She said while picking up the rhythm with her fingers.

"More..." Was the only word Miranda got out while in such a passionate state. Andy understood and stopped to take her fingers out. Miranda whimpered at the loss. When Andy put in three fingers she arched off the bed moaning.

She pumped in and out very fast now and lowered her head hovering over her clit. Miranda's fingers were in her hair now raking against her scalp.

"I want you to come for me my love." She took the little bud in her mouth and sucked on it. That did it to Miranda she felt like her body was exploding under Andys touch.

"Oh god darling ...I am coming...yessss...ohhhhh yesss." She slowly rode out her orgasm and Andy wiped her mouth with the back of her free hand. When she was sure Miranda came down from her high she carefully took out her fingers. She crawled up over the editor and kissed her softly on the lips.

Miranda pulled her on top and hugged her tightly with still closed eyes.

"Mhhh darling that was absolutely divine." She said completely out of breath.

Andy smiled and slid down next to her kissing her shoulder.

"Miranda you are absolutely breathtaking when you let go. I never imagined it to be like that and I think I will never get tired of that." She said with a smirk.

Finally Miranda recovered enough to return the favor. She turned to her so they were facing each other. Miranda's hand slid down between her legs in her panties and she felt how wet her assistant was.

"I think someone's ready for me." Miranda whispered. "Let's get those off darling girl." She said while sitting up and tugging at her panties. Andys breath got faster by the second. Andy was laying on her back. Miranda cupped her sex with her hand and massaged it slowly.

"I...Miranda I am so close already..."

"Shhh don't worry darling. I want to see you come undone." She easily slipped two fingers inside and pumped in and out very slowly touching her clit with her thumb.

"Oh...Miranda ... faster...oh yes...fuck me baby." Miranda admired how stunning Andy looked while she made her come. She felt wet herself again at the sight. She decided to take out her fingers and straddle Andy's leg. Andy gasped at the touch of Miranda's leg on her center. She held on Miranda's shoulder while she started a slow rhythm riding her leg and grinding against Andys center while doing so. They both picked up the speed. They were panting sweating and moaning and soon they were both close to the edge.

"Your gonna make me come...so close...ahhhh...yes...please Miranda come with me."

"Oh yes ...darling...god u feel so good...shit."

They both tumbled over the edge together and moaned and screamed during their much needed release. Miranda collapsed on Andy and they both tried to catch their breaths.

After a while Miranda looked up at her Andrea. She grinned and kissed her very lazily.

"How about we take a shower together and get ready because the girls will be back in..." She just wanted to check her watch when she heard someone downstairs.

"Mooooom? I am home. Moooom? Andy?"

Andy stared with wide eyes at Miranda.

Uh-oh ;)

TBC if you wanna please leave some reviews i appreciate them :)


	11. Chapter 11

The Elevator 11

Thanks for the reviews you guys. I love them :)

"Oh my god...Miranda." Andy whispered when she heard that Cassidy is already home.

"Ok get dressed and ready I will go downstairs real quick." She threw her robe on and made sure she looked presentable before she went down to Cassidy.

"Hi Bobbsey your home already? I was just going to take a shower." Cassidy looked confused.

"And where is Andy? Isn't that a bit rude to go and take a shower while she is here. Well except if would invite her to it." She said smirking while Miranda blushed and then it hit her. "Oh my god that's what you wanted to do? Take a shower with her? Ehhwww...I mean... sorry I gotta go take a shower myself." Cassidy said and left in a hurry.

Miranda rubbed her face in embarrassment she couldn't even say something to her. How immature of her. She went back to her room and started to get dressed. Andy got out of her bathroom and looked worried at the editor.

"How did it go?" the younger woman asked. Miranda sighed and slumped on the bed.

"Sometimes I wish they weren't so smart. She figured it out in no time. And she was embarrassed to no end of course. I couldn't even talk to her. I am such a coward." Andy tried to comfort her.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. It's a normal reaction..." she was cut off by Miranda who was furious by now.

"How would you know? You don't have kids so don't tell me what's normal and what is not." Miranda glared at her. She was now finished getting dressed and went into the bathroom to freshen up but mostly to avoid Andy's reaction.

She just stood there dumbstruck for a minute. She felt her eyes burning and filling up with tears. She didn't expect it to be that big of a deal. She decided to leave. She went downstairs and grabbed her things and went outside. While she walked tears streamed down her face. 'How dare she throw something so hurtful against her. She didn't even know...she didn't even know that she wasn't able to have kids.' She thought to herself and by that argument she was fully reminded on her situation. She was just a teenager when they had to remove her ovaries due to a major infection and cysts she had.

She hailed a cab and got home to her apartment. She kept herself busy by finishing her two weeks' notice. She didn't even know how to face the editor tomorrow at work. She thought about calling in sick and sending the letter via email. But since she didn't want to be a coward all the time she decided to show up and just be professional at work.

Meanwhile in the townhouse Miranda emerged from the bathroom. She wanted to talk to Andy but since she wasn't there she thought she might be downstairs. She went in search of the young woman but couldn't find her. Cassidy came downstairs and looked embarrassed at her mom.

"Sorry mom about earlier, I didn't mean to say 'Ehhw' or run away. I know you love each other and that you do other things too but it was just...it surprised me that you already do stuff." Miranda looked at her stunned at how mature she was. Coming to her and talking to her about sex like that. Not every teenager would do that.

"No Cassidy, I have to apologize, we shouldn't have...uhm sex knowing that you could come home any time. So I am sorry that we put you in that situation. And please know that you can always come to me and talk about that 'stuff'" she added while smirking. Cassidy went over to her and hugged her. "So where is Andy?"

"Well, actually we had a little argument, or better said I said something to her that was very hurtful I guess and now I can't find her. I think she went home." Miranda hugged her even tighter. In the meantime Caroline got home too.

"Hi guys, why are you hugging? Can I join?" she smiled at them. Caroline looked up at her mom and winked at her. "I was just giving mom some comfort since she had a little argument with Andy." Miranda nodded and was happy she didn't tell Caroline the whole story. She came over and gave them a hug.

"Sorry mom, anything we can do." Caroline asked.

"No bobbsey's it's ok that already helps. Now since Cassidy already ate how about I make you a sandwich?" she said to Caroline.

"No need mom I ate at Karen's house. They had pasta and chicken it was delicious." She said.

"Mom, go call Andy or go to her apartment or you both feel lousy." Cassidy said. "We will be fine watching a movie and packing up our school things for tomorrow ok?"

"Maybe you are right I will try and call her." She took her phone and went to her study to have a little privacy.

At the same time Andy already regretted leaving Miranda like this. She should have talked to her and she was glad that her phone buzzed and saw that Miranda was calling her.

"Hey" Andy answered.

"Hi darling, where are you?"

"Sorry, I went home, I am sorry I was so immature. But..."

"No, no that's ok I really shouldn't have said those things. I was angry and embarrassed and a little overwhelmed with the whole situation. So..uhm I am sorry?"

Andy sighed with relieve. "I am too Miranda..." she sniffled a little.

"Have you been crying darling? Oh no I will make it up to you I promise." Miranda cooed over the phone. She could be so cute.

"Miranda...I...uhm you know I can't have kids anymore. And that's why it was so upsetting for me. I don't want to make you feel guilty but I thought you should know. And I absolutely forgive you, you didn't even know so..."

"Oh my god..." Miranda started sobbing. "I am so sorry."

"Shhh, don't cry my love. You didn't know." She heard Miranda sniffling and calming down a bit.

"Can I ask why?"

"Sure you can. I was only sixteen when I had cysts around my ovaries and one burst open and it was infected they rushed me into the hospital since I was in severe pain. But my ovaries where so damaged that they could only remove them by the time I went into surgery."

"Can I come over I need to see you now."

"Of course sweetheart."

"Ok see you in a bit darling."

"Bobbsey's? Oh there you are. I will go to see Andrea for a couple of hours I should be back no later than 11pm but I expect you to go to bed no later than 9.30pm is that alright with you?"

"Sure mom, we finish this movie and then go to bed promise." Caroline said.

"Thank you girls if anything comes up call me or Andrea you have our numbers." Miranda hugged them and kissed the top of their heads. Realizing how lucky she was to have them.

"Do you think you will make up with her?" Cassidy asked concerned right before Miranda wanted to leave.

"We already did, I just need to tell her that I love her in person." Miranda smiled at them while she left.

"Aweeeee...that's so cute" they both said while their mother already left. "Yeah and creepy too I never saw her so happy and lovesick. But I guess that's how you feel when you find your one true love." Caroline said.

"Yeah I hope we both find the same kind of love when we are grown up..."


	12. Chapter 12

The Elevator 12

 **You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the nice reviews that keeps me going :) Enjoy the next chapter :)**

Andy heard a light knock on her door. She was happy to see Miranda again after their little argument. When she opened her door she was a little shocked. Miranda stood there, looking very vulnerable and small with tears in her eyes.

"Darling...I apologize again that I said those hurtful things...I..." Miranda wasn't a person who stuttered but not with the person she loved especially when she knew she hurt her very much.

"Hey, hey...it's all good. I am glad you're here because I need you now ...in my arms." Andy replied as she pulled her in, closed the door and hugged her inhaling her significant scent she loved so much.

"Come on let's sit on the couch and talk I already poured us some wine." Andy said and led her in the living room.

"I just realized when I left how fortunate I am having these two beautiful girls. I can't believe that I didn't know...I mean there are so many things we don't know from each other."

"True, but I love to get to know you better and I am very happy you are interested in life too. And yes you are very lucky to have those little monsters. They are amazing and I am glad you let me get to know them and that I can spend time with them." Andy said. Miranda took Andy's hand and caressed it.

"I am so glad too that you are interested in them, they are my life and they belong to me. Stephen never took care of them or was interested in them as you are. He never watched a game or went to a recital with me... they just accepted each other and that's it. Thanks for showing them that it can be like that."

"Thanks for letting me." Andy whispered and leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I...can I talk to you about it...I mean about you not able too..." Miranda asked very unsure and hoping not to hurt her.

"Of course you can, I mean we are having a relationship and we need to be able to talk about anything even if it's an uncomfortable or hurtful topic." Andy said very calm.

"I am glad. So how was it when they told you about the surgery and what it meant?" They snuggled against each other and Miranda started playing with her hair.

"Well, I was confused at first. Didn't really know why everyone was so sad I felt like someone died and for me it wasn't that big of a deal until much later. I was 21 when it really hit me. I was dating Nate at the time and before our first time having sex he wanted to make sure I use birth control or he would have gotten some condoms. But when I told him that I am not able to have children it began to sink in what that really means. I cried a lot and all of a sudden all I saw was moms and their babies and all. Sooo I went to see a therapist for a couple of month and it really helped me a lot. Am I boring you too tears yet?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous I am just stunned how you managed all that. Go on." Miranda said.

"Ok so, after that time everything was fine until Nate left me 2 years ago because he wanted to start a family and he couldn't cope with my situation. So the fact that I can't give that to a man, a family that is, crashed me again and I went back to see the therapist. I am glad I did because I knew it would help. So still it's hard but I know how to handle it."

"Oh my god and I said something like to you..." Miranda frowned and rubbed her face.

"It's really ok, I mean in our relationship being two women, we can't have kids either since we already have two of them." Andy chuckled wanting to make Miranda feel better. Miranda sat up and looked very seriously at Andy.

"Why do you say that?" Miranda asked.

"Say what?"

"You know about us not having children. I know this is way too early to talk about something like having a baby but..."

"Miranda I don't know if you were sick the day you had sex education at school but you know we are two women and as I said I can't..."

"But I still can..." Miranda said. "...I know I am already 47 years old but we can...I mean we could get a sperm donor and I could carry our baby and raise it with you."

Andy looked at her dumbstruck and shocked.

"Miranda...that's really early to talk about you are right, but would you seriously considering doing that for me?"

"No darling for us, I always wanted to have another baby but then I got divorced and I am glad I never had one with Stephen." Miranda shivered at the thought of it. She didn't notice that Andy began to cry.

"Thank you..." she sobbed. " ...for taking me seriously and that you even consider...I mean that's so sweet of you.. I love you so very much Miranda." Miranda took her in her arms and silent tears rolled down her face too.

"I love you too darling and I would do anything to make you happy, to make us happy, you hear that?"

Andy just nodded and held her even tighter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Andy got up and wiped her face while Miranda excused herself to the bathroom. She got the door and came back with 3 containers of Chinese food and set everything up in the living room.

"Hey, I ordered some food right before you came because I thought didn't have dinner either." She said to Miranda when she came back.

"That was a great thought because I am starving." Miranda said and Andy chuckled to that.

"Oh don't let the clackers hear that at Runway that Miranda Priestly actually eats." Andy said laughing out a little louder now. Miranda sat next to her and playfully slapped her arm.

"So did you talk to Cassidy? I she ok?" Andy asked while they began to eat.

"I did actually she came to me and we apologized and talked about it. It felt really good to know she would come and talk about anything to me and you were right to begin with. It was totally normal reaction and I just flipped."

"Oh good, I am so glad. You think I have to talk about it with her too?" Andy asked.

"No not until she comes and wants to talk to you of course and uhm Caroline doesn't know about the whole incident so I would appreciate if we would just drop it."

"Sure Miranda fine with me. Oh about tomorrow I wrote my two weeks' notice. Do you think I should already send it to HR dating it to mid July or should I wait?"

"No you might as well send it in to HR, so they can already look for a replacement for you. It would be great if Emily and you could train her before you go. But I have a favour to ask you before you leave." Miranda said. Andy raised her eyebrows and wiggled them.

"You wanna have sex in your office?" Andy said chuckling. Miranda glared at her but smirked at the same time.

"Nooo well maybe not in the office." She quickly added, smiling. "But that's not the point, I wanted to ask you if you would be the Cover-girl for the September issue?"

Andy choked on her Chinese noodles and looked at her with wide eyes.

 **TBC if you like :) And don't forget the reviews. I always love them ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

The Elevator 13

 **I am so happy you enjoy and read my story still thank you guys :)**

"WHAT? Miranda, are you nuts? I mean...sorry but you must be..." Andy said still couching and almost choking on her food. Miranda just chuckled and loved the way she scared the shit out of Andy with her wish.

"Not that I can recall darling, I am absolutely fine thank you very much. I really want to do this spread on Runway employees and I want you to be the cover of it. We can even do one together for the articles with pictures inside. I will ask Emily and Serena also and some others. So what do you think?"

"You are really serious?! I mean, Miranda I know you didn't mean it but I am the smart fat girl remember? And I can't pose like a model." Andy was very confused and irritated that Miranda was serious about the spread.

"You know even if you are not, but you wouldn't pass the chance to get photographed by Patrick Demarchelier?" Miranda said with a raised eyebrow. Andy slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"No way? Did he agree to this already?"

"Not only that but it was his idea. It was when he saw you and that's why I want you to be the cover, also of course because you are so beautiful and I want to brag." She smirked at her. Andy still couldn't believe it she would be cover of Runway.

"Miranda I am so honoured that you even consider me for the cover under all the gorgeous Runway employees."

"Soo uhm..." Miranda started sitting on top of Andy straddling her. "Are you going to do it?" she whispered in her ear while she put her hands under Andy's shirt.

"I hope you don't convince all the others like that...and yes...oh god yes I will do it." Andy started to breathe faster while Miranda caressed her breasts under her shirt.

"Good. And I have another question for you?" Miranda hovered over her lips while asked that. Andy tried to lean closer and kiss her but she pulled back. Andy almost got frustrated. "What do you want to know?" Andy said with a shaky voice. Miranda pulled the young woman's shirt over her head and started to grind against her with her lower body.

"Are you wet for me darling?" she whispered again leaning her forehead against Andy's who was panting by now.

"You don't even know how much...oh goodness..." Andy said, panting. She slid her hands on Miranda's ass and pulled her closer to her bucking her hips.

"Well then let's find out shall we? Let's find a bed." Miranda got up and when they were in the bedroom she excused herself to go into the bathroom. "Don't start without me." Miranda added smirking at her young lover. Andy undressed and slid under the covers waiting for her love. When Miranda emerged from the bathroom she stood in the doorway with only her La Perla lingerie on. Andy gasped at the sight.

"God you are so sexy baby, come here now." And Miranda did she crawled on the bed and had a look on her face which showed pure lust and wanton for Andy. She pulled the covers down and slid her hands all over Andy's body.

"Beautiful..." was the only thing before she finally kissed her. They both moaned at the contact and Andy opened Miranda's bra. She let the bra straps slide down Miranda's arms and kissed her shoulder and licked her behind her ear which drove Miranda so mad that she shivered and moaned. Suddenly Andy rolled them over and now she was on top. She straddled Miranda and pulled the bra off. She leant down and sucked a nipple in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. Miranda was lost in lust.

"Oh sweetheart, that feels so good. Please, please...touch me do anything I want you." And Andy did she took off Miranda's panties as well and positioned herself that their centres could touch. They both moaned at the first contact and Andy set a nice and slow rhythm to begin with.

"Ahhh yes...Mira...that feels amazing you are sooo wet..." Andy panted. Miranda joined the rhythm now and they got faster. "Ohh god...Andreeeaa...you make me come...oh yes...Ahhh you fuck me so good." Miranda moaned while she came screaming her name over and over again. When Andy heard that she picked up the speed and came too. "Fuck...Miran...dahhhhhh...yess..." They slowed down and rode out their orgasms together. Andy untangled their legs and crawled down a bit between Miranda's legs. Which the editor didn't see since she was laying there with closed eyes trying to recover from her high. Andy slid her tongue very carefully between Miranda's folds. When Miranda's eyes shot open and moaned again.

"Oh your killing me...you...don't stop...oh my god...I don't know if I can though ...again..." Miranda panted.

"Don't worry, you can and you will..." she said and then blew on Miranda's hot core. Miranda was trembling very hard by now. Andy spoiled her again with her tongue and that time she went inside. Miranda grabbed the sheets.

"Oh yessss...shit...I...come again...ahhh." Miranda screamed while she climaxed again. She felt so relieved that she could be that vocal and just let go with Andy.

Miranda was covered in sweat and panting when she relaxed. Andy went up to her and cuddled next to her covering her with the sheets. After a while Miranda was able to speak again.

"Well, somehow I wanted to seduce you and spoil you but that was absolutely amazing." Miranda said still with her eyes closed. Andy felt a little proud that she was able to make Miranda let go like that.

"Ok, as much as I want to stay but I need to go back to the girls. What time is it?" Andy glanced over to her alarm clock. "It's almost 9.45 pm." She snuggled back and closed her eyes enjoying the last few minutes with Miranda in bed. But unfortunately they both fell asleep.

 **TBC – Sorry it was a little short but there is more to come if like and don't forget the reviews maybe the updates come faster then ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

The Elevator

Chapter 14

 **So glad you guys stick to my story :) Thanks for the kind reviews I love them all ;)**

Andy woke up at 5 am in the morning and realized that Miranda was still in bed next to her. 'Shit' she thought. She was pinching her nose and thought about how Miranda would freak out when she would wake up. She knew the twins were alone at the townhouse. They are old enough to be but Andy just knew she would go bananas over this. So she decided to let Miranda sleep and to go over to the townhouse. She kissed her carefully not to wake her on the forehead and grabbed some jeans and a shirt and got out of the bedroom. She got dressed real quick and once outside she hailed a cab.

She let herself in and prepared a little breakfast for the girls. She texted Roy to pick them up and bring them to school and afterwards come to her apartment and pick her and Miranda up. Caroline showed up in the kitchen.

"Hey Andy. Did you sleep here? I didn't even here you get in last night. Are you guys ok again?" Caroline asked while she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning sweetie, yes we are fine thanks. But your Mom fell asleep at my place and I wanted to make sure you get some breakfast. Roy will pick you up at 6.45am for school so can you wake up your sister?" Andy said.

"Wait so she still sleeps at your place while you're here? She needs to get ready too you know." Caroline said in shock.

"I know I will grab the book and her computer and an outfit so she can get ready at my place that's why I need to leave right away again ok? Are you going to manage that by yourself?"

"You are worse than Mom." Caroline chuckled. "We are no babies anymore we will be just fine but thank you Andy." She went over to hug her and left upstairs to wake up her sister.

Andy grabbed everything and also a smashing business outfit for her sexy lady. "By girls, be good." She said laughing and left while the girls stood on top of the staircase sticking their tongues' out at her smiling.

It was now 6 am and she got a cab back also getting coffee for Miranda since she knew that she would be shocked at first. Some caffeine would be the perfect cure after the first shock. Andy grinned at herself at that thought.

She let herself back in her apartment and laid everything neatly over the couch and went inside her bedroom. Miranda was still lying gloriously naked in her bed. The sheets only covered part of her legs. Andy just couldn't resist and got rid of her clothes. She crawled on the bed and worshipped Miranda's body. She kissed the porcelain skin and caressed her everywhere she could. The Editor started to stir and smiled immediately feeling the touch of her girlfriend. She was instantly aroused.

"Good morning my love, I hope u slept well?" Andy whispered while kissing her and nipping on her ear. Miranda stretched herself and yawned. "Never better, darling...wait...SHIT...Andrea?" she sat up with wide eyes. Andy sat on her lap and whispered while kissing her everywhere. "Shh sweetie, I took care of everything. I went to the townhouse ...(kiss)...I woke your precious girls...(kiss)...I made them breakfast...(kiss and by that one she felt Miranda relax)..I got Roy to pick them up and bring them to school, afterwards he will pick us up...(kiss)...and I got a very sexy outfit for you for work, and everything else you need...(kiss)...and the best thing is...(she looked in her crystal blue eyes)...I got you coffee."

When Andy was done Miranda grabbed her and kissed her very sensually and with everything she felt.

"You are amazing darling, I love you so very much." Miranda smiled up at her. "I love you too and I would do everything to make you happy. Soo...what would you say to steamy hot coffee and then a nice shower? Maybe with some company?" Miranda raised her eyebrow. "Cheeky...forget the coffee, let's go." she trailed kisses along Andy's neck. Andy got up and pulled Miranda with her.

Since they had no time to fool around they showered together real quick with some hot kisses in between. "Darling...let's get ready otherwise I will be late. And you know the dragon lady is never late." She smiled towards Andy. "Andy checked the time and they were not even nearly done getting dressed and ready. "Shoot Miranda we only have 15 more minutes." They were both aroused as shit but they needed to hurry so they did.

To Miranda's surprise they made it perfectly in time to Elias Clarke. "Darling get us some coffee I will go up and torture Emily a bit with some impossible tasks." She smirked. Andy leaned over. "Don't be too harsh on her or I need to punish you later." Andy whispered licking her ear. She turned and got out of the car to get the coffee. Miranda had to compose herself since she shivered at the comment from Andy. 'No fair to leaving me aroused like that.' Miranda thought.

She went into the elevator and rode up. She arrived at the 17th floor where her office is when the Elevator stopped abruptly. Miranda's eyes went wide and her breath quickened 'Oh nooo, no not again.' She thought and pressed the emergency button. "Hello, what's your emergency?"Miranda couldn't talk though. She went pale and was close to pass out. "Hello? I located the Elevator and I will send help immediately, can you hear me?"

"Get...me...out..." she was able to whisper before she slid down the elevator wall and sat on the floor hyperventilating. "Ok, Ma'am we will get you out. Which floor are you approximately?"

"17th...I...please..." Miranda wrote a quick text-message to Andy before she couldn't handle it anymore and passed out.

Andy just got back to her des, greeted Emily and walked into Miranda's office to find that no one was there.

"Hey Em? Where is Miranda?" she asked the British redhead. "Well she didn't arrive yet, how would I know. Roy said she would be here in 5 Minutes that was 15 minutes ago."

"Huh...alright." Andy said thinking Miranda was maybe set back by Irv or Nigel on the way in or up here and started working. After 10 more minutes she checked her phone and went pale seeing Miranda's message it only said. – **Elevator...help** -

"FUCK!" Andy yelled.

TBC?- If you want to :) Please leave me some reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

The Elevator 15

 **Thanks for the nice reviews, especially to Nobbybobble, Awayfan, Emeraldorchids L.E.A.H437, FaberryBRA, all the others I forgot and the guests . I decided to post already so you don't have to suffer so long :)**

Andy ran like a maniac to the Elevators and saw the engineer working on the elevator.

"Hey Mister? Did you talk to the woman in there? You have to open it quickly." The man turned and looked kind of annoyed and bored at Andy. "I do what I can ma'am and no one talked to me so I guess no ones in there." Andy was furious and worried sick.

"Now you listen to me. Miranda Priestly is in there and you will open this fucking door within two minutes or you won't ever get a job in New York City again." She almost screeched at him and hearing her name his eyes widened and he mouthed "fuck" and went back to work as quickly as he could. Finally he got the door open and Andy hurried inside.

"Oh my god Miranda, come on please wake up sweetie." She kneeled beside her and caressed her head and cheek. Miranda stirred and coughed while opening her eyes. Once she looked into the other woman's brown eyes she smiled and knew she was safe.

"Are you ok? Can you get up?" Andy asked very worried about her girlfriend.

"Andrea...get me out of here please." she got up with Andy's help and they walked to the closest bathroom. Andy locked the door and sat her on the toilet lit.

Miranda took some deep breaths and tried to compose herself to Dragon Lady Mode.

"Talk to me sweetheart...what can I do?" Andy kneeled in front of her and held her hands. Miranda squeezed them and gave her a slight smile.

"God I hate those metal boxes. Andrea...I was so scared...I am glad you are here now. I am much better now. I will reapply some make up and then enjoy my coffee in my office." Andy sank down on her knees and covered her eyes with her hands. She started to laugh.

"Oh my god, I yelled at the poor mechanic that he wouldn't get a job anywhere if he wouldn't get you out of there soon." Miranda couldn't help but chuckle while caressing Andy's hair.

"You learned from the best." Miranda said and was laughing even harder. A tear of relieve escaped Andy's eye and she stood up. "Ok now let's get ready and back to the office before Emily goes nuts over there. I don't think she knows what's going on." She pulled the editor up and she stumbled right into Andy's arms. Miranda smirked and pushed her out of the stall and against the sink across.

Andy didn't have time to protest because she already felt hot lips on her own. Miranda kissed her with all she felt for her. Andy's tongue licked her bottom lip and Miranda immediately opened her mouth. They kissed very passionately. "Noo...Miranda not here...I...oh god...no...oh yes." Andy mumbled in between kisses while she felt Miranda opening her pants and plunging two fingers right between her folds. "Oh you are so wet darling...I think I still have to punish you for the comment in the car before. You made me so wet too." She purred in her ear while she took her hands out of her pants, parted from a very aroused Andrea and washed her hands.

Andy was quite a sight. Her cheeks were pink, lipstick was smeared and her pants open. "Holy...shit...I am not sure how I will survive today. You are so cruel, Miranda." She said still panting. Miranda was smirking while she applied her make up new and made sure her hair was in order. Then she leaned over to Andrea.

"I will make it up to you later tonight when you bring the book." She whispered and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I have to punish you for that later tonight." She said and smacked her ass. Miranda moaned in pleasure and Andy was shocked that she liked that. "Maybe you should, I think I'd like that." Miranda said seductively. She left her makeup and lipstick and got ready to leave.

"Why don't you get ready and get me another coffee, I'll be in my office." She winked at her and left. Andy was shocked, aroused and couldn't believe what she just heard. She closed her pants and looked at herself in the mirror. 'What just happened she just helped a very unconscious and scared Miranda off the elevator and now she is aroused like a teen girl.' She thought and smiled.

She had to get ready quickly since there were a lot of arrangements now. She had to reschedule everything and still she needed a new coffee for Miranda. She fixed up her hair and makeup thankful that Miranda left her supplies there for her.

Somehow they made it very quickly back into work mode and barely someone knew about Miranda's incident with the elevator, which she was very happy about. When Emily went to lunch Andy opened her instant messenger and wrote Miranda.

From AS to MP:

 **Hey, how are you feeling?**

From MP to AS:

 **I am well thank you Andrea. I talked to the art department they will have the book ready by seven tonight. So will you eat dinner with me? The girls have a sleepover at Karen's today.**

From AS to MP:

 **Great. I would love that. So, can I ask you something?**

From MP to AS:

 **You just did. Go ahead.**

From AS to MP:

 **Did you like it when I smacked your ass? And would you like me to punish you like that tonight?**

From MP to AS:

 **Yes and yes ;) we better talk about it tonight.**

From AS to MP:

 **Oh my lord ;) ok I can't wait for tonight. Did you speak to HR yet?**

From MP to AS:

 **Yes, we have to fill out a form for them and sign it. It basically says that we have to behave ourselves in the work place around each other. And they told me they got your letter of resignation they will send a replacement to train as soon as possible.**

From AS to MP:

 **Awe... so no more hanky-panky in the bathroom huh? ;) Alright sounds fine with me. I will get your lunch now, you need to eat something since you need some strength for later *winkwink***

From MP to AS:

 **But I like it medium rare this time, you are a dear thank you :*And I have never done anything like that before just so you know.**

From AS to MP:

 **Me either :***

 _TBC ...maybe with a smut warning and slightly SM warning too *winkwink*_


	16. Chapter 16

The Elevator 16

Ok guys I can't believe I am on my 16th chapter here :) thanks a lot for still reading and especially for the nice reviews that keeps me going :) And here it is: SMUT WARNING...I warned you :)

Andy was distracted the whole day to no end. She has never "punished" anybody during love making so she wasn't sure what to do. So she started a little research and was stunned how many results she found on Google. She was looking for SM in the first place and found this on wiki:

Sadomasochism, a subset of BDSM, is the giving or receiving of pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity.

'Holy shit, this is going to be interesting.' Andy thought. She clicked on the pictures and was shocked by what they were all wearing. Lots of leather, masks, whips and all kind of bondage stuff she wasn't sure she was into but it looked kind of interesting. And thinking of experiencing it with Miranda for the first time made her sweaty and hot.

Since almost everyone left she decided to go over to the closet and look for some kinky underwear and some other accessories she might could use. Nigel just hung some dresses back as he saw his favourite girl.

"Hey Six, how is my favourite second assistant of Miranda?" Andy just grinned at him and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Fine Nigel how about you?" Andy asked back.

"Very good actually but somehow I notice some strange things around here." Nigel said with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked very innocently.

"You know Miranda seems to be in a very good mood lately, have you noticed?" Andy started to get a little nervous but she didn't show it to him.

"Hmmm, maybe she is demanding tasks like always I haven't noticed any difference."

"Well I noticed and something else...You both wore the same lipstick today and you wore her makeup. Maybe you do know...?" Nigel said grinning.

Andy was wandering through the closet pretending to look at some clothes as she turned and grinned at him.

"Nooooo way six...I knew it. I am so happy for you guys." Nigel kind of screamed it in a whisper to her.

She just laughed and blushed very hard.

"Nigel, Miranda and I will tell you officially sometime soon and if we do you act surprised ok? Because we already told HR and so it won't be a secret anymore soon." Andy said.

Nigel went over to her and hugged her. "I will sweetie and I am really happy for you two. So and now you need a smashing outfit for your lady? Or what are you doing in the closet?"

"Well actually not a whole outfit...uhm just maybe some LaPerla..." She said while blushing profusely. Nigel's eyes widened and he knew what she meant.

"Oh my, come with me six I will show you the newest pieces not even Miranda saw those yet." He pulled her towards an extra room where all the lingerie pieces where.

He pulled out a beautiful bodice with cut-outs on the side and lace that went over the middle of the front and stopped at the cups. So it was partly see-through. She was in love with it right away.

"And if I may say so, if you want to seduce her, this goes with stockings and a lacy garter belt as well." He winked at her blushing friend and handed the items over. Nigel had fun teasing Andy a little.

She changed into it and felt comfortable right away.

"Does it fit?" Nigel asked and peeked around the corner. "Oh my god you look breathtaking, I will order that one again since I know this one will be ruined soon. Have fun my dear." He kissed the air towards her and left with a giggle. Andy put on her pantsuit and grabbed a scarf from the closet too. In cerulean blue of course. She looked at the time it was 6.45pm and the book was almost done. She went back to her desk and quickly cleared her space and packed her other underwear in her purse with the scarf. She checked her phone and saw a message from Miranda.

From MP to AS:

 **Dinner is ready, I ordered sushi since this is cold, we can have dessert first if you want to. I can't wait until I have you in my arms darling.**

From AS to MP:

 **I can't believe Miranda Priestly is sexting me. But I like it a lot and I will be there soon my love :***

Andy got her purse and when she turned around Jocelyn just arrived with the book. "Perfect, thank you have a good night Joc." Andy said and Joc just nodded and wished her the same. She almost hurried downstairs to Roy. Once she arrived at the townhouse she got a little nervous. 'What if she doesn't like the way I do it' she thought but she didn't have time to think as she opened the door she saw...nothing. Everything was dark and she wondered where her lover was. She set everything down when she heard Miranda.

"I am up here darling. In the bedroom."

Andy was sure Miranda smiled and blushed when she said where she was.

"I am right there sweetheart." Andy thought how that's going to be the last nice words she said to her girlfriend for the next few hours. She went into the downstairs bathroom and got undressed. She wore only her lingerie, stockings and some sexy jimmy choose. And of course she took the scarf with her. She went upstairs and walked towards her bedroom. She was standing in the door frame when she saw Miranda lying on her bed also in very sexy lingerie. It took her breath away for a moment how sexy Miranda was in black and dark green laperla bra and thong but nothing else. She was on her stomach and gasped when she saw Andy in her sexy outfit.

Andy played with her scarf around her neck and pulled it off very slowly.

"I heard someone was very naughty today. Trying to seduce a very innocent girl in the bathroom Miranda? That's very, very naughty and I guess you need some punishment for that don't you agree."

Miranda's mouth went dry and she sat up on her knees. Andy walked over to her very seductively.

"Not only did you try to seduce her, but when she was very close you just left her there. Also very naughty." Andy almost purred in a very calm and demanding voice. "What do you think your punishment should be?" Andy asked while playing with her scarf not looking at Miranda.

Miranda swallowed hard.

"I...uhm don't know?"

Andy's eyes shot up at her with anger in them and lust. "Here are the rules:" she hissed and continued in a very sharp tone. "I am your mistress for tonight, you will answer always with "Yes, Mistress. No, Mistress or I don't know mistress." I will punish you for your mistakes you made and if you are a good sub then you will get a reward. If you are hurt or something feels wrong you say the safe word which is cerulean. "

She rolled out every syllable of the last word.

"Is that clear?" she looked at Miranda who was stunned and just by looking at her she liked her little speech since she bit her lower lip and grinned. And boy did she like it to play like that with Andy. She clenched her thighs together since she so wet her thong was already ruined.

"Yes, Mistress." She almost whispered.

"Good girl. Now I want you to stand up in front of your post of the bed." Andy said and went over to her as Miranda did follow her order.

Andy took Miranda's hands and put them over her head and tied them on the post. Andy was already very wet herself seeing Miranda like this.

"Since you listened so well, I will reward you only a little." Andy whispered in her ear. She licked her until she reached her lips and hovered over them as her hands reached into her thong.

"Oh my, you are so wet already. Does that feel nice?" she kept hovering over her lips and began to massage her folds.

"Oh god, yes mistress...oh yessss." She hissed. She needed to come so badly.

"Well, too bad..." Andy said when she stepped away and took her hand out. She untied her hands and turned her against the bed post. "Doesn't feel so good, does it. To be aroused like that, see how naughty that was now?" she pressed herself against Miranda's back and whispered that in her ear.

"Yes...Mistress."Miranda panted.

"Now hold on to the bed post and get ready for your punishment." Andy took a telescopic pointer out of her garter belt that she stole from Miranda's office before she left.

"Tell me a number between 5-15." Andy ordered.

"8, Mistress." Miranda didn't know what was coming since she didn't see what Andy held in her hand. Andy pulled out the pointer to its full length and whipped it against her hand.

She traced Miranda's back with it and Miranda started to shiver. Then she strikes her ass, not too hard but not too soft either. She heard Miranda gasp and knew it was the right amount of pain and pleasure.

"Each time I strike you, you will say "Thank you Mistress". Do you understand?" Andy asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

She strikes her again and again. 8 times, as Miranda chose and moaned each time a very breathy "Thank you Mistress."

 _TBC—So be good to me I never wrote about SM or any type of painfully pleasure. So I hope I did ok and next chapter will be up soon also with a smut warning since those two are not quiet done yet ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

The Elevator 17

 **Thanks for being so kind to me in your reviews. I did change the rating to M now thanks for letting me know :) Also I am thrilled that I have had almost 20000 visitors on my story this is absolutely fantastic THANK YOU SO MUCH ;)**

Andy came up behind Miranda who was still standing against the bedpost. Her ass was red from Andy's punishment and she panted. Andy leaned against her and caressed her behind.

"You've been very good my love. Do you want a little reward now?"

Miranda nodded swallowed and answered her with a very breathy "Yes, Mistress."

Andy slowly turned her in her arms and looked into her eyes making sure she was ok and liked their little adventure. All she saw was pure lust and love. She leaned in and kissed her very softly on her mouth. All Miranda could do was moaning in response. Andy's arms encircled her waist and she was leading her on the bed.

"Lay down." Was all she ordered and Miranda obeyed willingly. Before she was lying down she unclasped her bra and took it off. She was in the middle of the bed on her back when Andy crawled on top of her. She had the scarf with her and blindfolded Miranda.

"Oh Andrea..." Miranda moaned. Andy kissed her on the lips and bit her slightly.

"Did you forget what you're supposed to call me?"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry mistress...please mistress..." Miranda said. She was on edge and needed to come so badly.

"Aweee are you ready for me? You want me to fuck you?" Andy said while she sucked in one of Miranda's nipples and played with it.

"Oh god yes ...yes...mistress." Miranda moaned and arched into her mouth. Andy licked the other one too and slid down her body. She hovers over her panties feeling the heat of her lover.

"Oh poor Miranda, you are so desperate, aren't you." Miranda couldn't stand it anymore. She ripped of her blindfold and threw Andy with all her strength next to her and straddled her.

"Ok that's enough." Miranda said and Andy looked into eyes filled with a mix of anger, lust and fire. She was shocked how the situation suddenly turned but also it made her even more aroused.

"Someone's impatient huh?" Andy just said and smirked and Miranda took her hands and held them over her head while leaning down and kissing her. She kissed her hard and passionately so that Andy could only surrender and kiss her back.

"Now we play after my rules my darling, how do you like that?" Miranda said while taking her thong off and getting rid of Andy's bodice and stockings.

"I always like to play with you Miranda." Andy purred. When they were both naked Miranda laid on top of Andy.

"Spread your legs Andrea." Which she did immediately for her. Miranda's body went in between her legs and their canters almost touched. Miranda went up, her knees almost touching Andy's core. She licked her neck and down her collarbone until she reached her breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth and licked with all her passion. Andy was panting by now. Miranda stopped and blew on her wet nipple and Andy shivered with delight. Miranda straddled one of Andy's thighs and rubbed herself on it making sure her other leg would rub Andy's core too. They both set up a nice rhythm.

"Ahh oh good baby, you make me sooo horny." Andy moaned and slapped her ass.

"Oh yes...I like that do it again." Miranda said panting as she got faster with her rhythm. "You like that? I love your ass...oh yes ahhh Miranda you fuck me so gooood...Don't stop..." Andy slapped her again and again until she came.

"Ahh...Andreaaa...yes..." was all Miranda got out while she came. Andy also exploded with lust and went over the edge right behind Miranda.

"Oh...my god...wow..." Andy got out as they both rode out their orgasms together. Miranda collapsed on top of her and Andy held her tight. They were both sweaty and sticky and oh so satisfied. At least for the moment.

"You can say that again." Miranda mumbled in Andy's neck.

"Miranda you looked so hot in your lingerie and making love like this was so hot. Did you like it?" She asked while caressing Miranda's back and hair. She felt that Miranda was grinning.

"I did like it but I snapped at the end because I was so aroused. I...I couldn't wait any longer I am sorry if I ruined anything." Miranda said.

"No it was totally hot and since I have no experience what so ever it was absolutely amazing and I loved it." Andy grinned.

"By the way...Was that my pointer you used from my office?"

"Uhm...yes?" Andy blushed and chuckled a little.

"And how am I ever supposed to use it again without thinking of THIS?"

"Well we just keep it here in your nightstand and I get you a laser pointer for the meetings ok sweetheart?" She laughed with her and Miranda lifted her head and kissed her lightly. She rolled down of her and got up.

"I need a shower." Miranda said and Andy looked a little sad. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Well I didn't think we were done yet." Andy pouted. Miranda walked back over to her and grabbed her hand.

"And I didn't say I want to shower by myself. Come on my love." Miranda said while pulling Andy with her and into the bathroom.

They made love two more times. Once in the bathroom and once in the kitchen when they were done eating their sushi.

They were back in bed and Miranda went over the book while Andy helped her by taking notes. Miranda was back in work mode with her glasses on. After a while Andy took her hand from the book and kissed getting Miranda's attention.

"Do you know how much I love you Miranda? You make me so happy." Andy said while tearing up. Miranda took the book away and put her glasses on the nightstand. And turned back to Andy who was lying on her side.

"I love you too my darling girl. You are the most precious gift in my life after my two gorgeous daughters. I couldn't bear if you would leave me. I couldn't..." Miranda said when tears streamed down her face.

"Hey...I will never ever leave you or your girls. You are the family I never dreamed of having and I am so happy that I can now. So...thank you for letting me in your life and your girls' life they mean so much to me." Andy cried now too.

"I wanted to ask you something but I haven't talked to the girls yet, but when you start your new job we won't see each other so much anymore and I wanted to know..."

"Yes...I will." She kissed her and Miranda pulled away.

"You didn't even let me finfish..." Miranda said. Andy smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I will move in with you guys if the girls are ok with it." Andy said and Miranda just smiled back at her.

"God, I love you."

 **TBC if you wanna :) I hope it was ok ;) please leave some reviews to let me know. Take care guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Elevator 18

Miranda woke up very early the next morning. She blinked and felt suddenly very cared for and safe. Miranda was lying on her back and Andrea was draped around her with her head on Miranda's chest. Miranda smiled and closed her eyes. Andy started to stir and held Miranda even tighter.

"Mhhhh...M'randa...luv you." Andy mumbled clearly still very sleepy. Miranda almost fell back asleep when she felt Andy caressing her side.

"Mhh darling...I love you too...so much." Miranda said still smiling. Andy opened her eyes and lift her head to look at the editor.

"It's an amazing feeling to wake up with you." She whispered. Miranda opened her eyes too and looked in loving brown ones. Andy closed the distance and kissed her lazily. She sat up and straddled Miranda.

"It seems that I can't stop wanting you...god you're so hot..." Miranda just enjoyed the caresses of her girlfriend when she suddenly jumped off her.

"Shit...Miranda it's almost 7 we have to get ready." She was running around looking for her clothes.

Miranda probed up on her elbow and watched the young woman while chuckling at her.

"Miranda...come on I have a very demanding boss and if I don't bring her coffee in time I am so fired." Miranda got up and walked up behind Andy as naked as she was helping her with her bra and kissing her shoulder.

"Well then we should hurry we don't want you to be punished by your demanding boss now won't we?" she said in a very seductive tone. Andy shivered at the feeling of Miranda's breath right next to her ear.

"Oh god you are so cruel." She almost moaned out. Miranda went in the bathroom and got ready while Andy finished getting dressed.

Once in the car they talked about the schedule of the day. Andy already juggled around some meetings since they were late.

"...oh and call Chanel and get me some skirts but don't bother with Lisa, get either Sandra or Jessica. Also cancel my evening after 5 and make sure the girls are home tonight. And invite Emily and Nigel for dinner also 7pm sharp. Oh and make sure the book arrives electronically since both my assistants will have dinner with me. That's all." She said with a slight smirk and Andy returned it. She leaned over and kissed her softly not to ruin "LaPrietly's" makeup.

"Why?"

"Well they should know from us that we are an item now don't you think? And when I get home I want to talk to the girls about you moving in with us which I am sure they are thrilled about."

Andy's eyes got wide she seemed nervous which Miranda realized.

"What's wrong?" Andy said nothing just swallowed. "Well? You how it thrills me to wait?"

Andy's eyes welled up with tears and she looked out of the window.

"I am scared Miranda." She whispered. Miranda had a questioning look on her face she scooted over and held Andy's hand.

"Roy circle the block once more." Miranda said when she realized they were almost at the Elias Clark Building.

"Darling please tell me what you are scared off." Andy looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"My parents...they don't know that I ...you know love women. And I think they will freak out if they know." Miranda crossed her legs and leaned a bit more to Andy while holding her hand and caressing it.

"Well, why don't we call them together?"

"You would do that with me?" Andy asked doe eyed.

"Of course I would, I don't have anybody to tell since my parents died but I will certainly support you when you tell your parents and we should do it soon before the press will know."

"Thank you Miranda. That means a lot to me."

"Of course my darling I am always here for you." She said while kissing her cheek.

They arrived and Andy went straight to get coffee while Miranda went inside the building already. The day went by smooth. When Emily received the invitation for dinner at Miranda's home she went nuts. She had wild theories that she would be murdered or fired. Andy just chuckled at that. Nigel didn't freak out since he ate with Miranda before a couple times at her home.

"Andrea?" she heard her boss calling and went in with her notepad. "Close the door and you won't need that." She pointed towards the notepad.

"Why don't you take a chair and sit with me so we can call your parent's?" Andy's eyes widened and she got very nervous.

"N- Now? I..I mean...oh my god." Andy carried a chair next to Miranda and sat down.

"Yes, now and I will hold your hand and also talk to them if you want me too?" She put the phone in front of Andy and she picked up the receiver. She shivered while she dialled her former home number. She took a deep breath and got ready for someone to answer the call.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" Andy said and listened to her mom. She was very happy to hear from Andy. Andy put her on speaker giving Miranda a sign to remain quiet.

"Uhm listen Mom, I wanted to tell you something."

" _Oh ok Honey what's the matter, are you ok?"_ her mom asked.

"Sure mom more than ok actually just a little scared to break the news."

" _Well you are making me nervous too now. You know you can tell me everything?"_

"I know, I wanted to let you know that I am seeing someone. Someone very special." She said while squeezing Miranda's hand.

" _Oh Andy, that's amazing so who is he?"_

"Well that's the point it's not a "he" mom..." she said while closing her eyes waiting for the response.

" _Oh..wait...ohhhhhh ok, well then who is she?"_

"Wait you're not mad it's a woman?"

" _Andy we live in the 21_ _st_ _century I doesn't matter what gender the person you love has."_

Andy was stunned at her reaction and Miranda smiled at her.

" _Ok now since I know that it is a woman now let me guess who it is, I probably know already."_

"Mom, I don't think you will ever guess..."

" _Is it Miranda ?"_ Andy just sat there with her mouth open...

"Mom how would you even know...? I mean..."

" _So I am right?"_ Barbara chuckled.

"Yes, but..."

" _Andy, each time we talked on the phone you told me what an amazing boss you have, how well she looked, how great she worked and how awesome she is with her kids. I knew you admired her all along ..."_

"So would you like to come by sometime and meet her and the girls? And what about dad?"

" _Of course we will, but we will be on vacation for a while now but afterwards we would love to come. And don't worry about your dad he will take it just as well baby girl."_

Andy wiped her tears and thanked her mom again. She couldn't believe the phone call went so well.

"Ok Mom, we will talk about your visit after your vacation, love you."

" _Love you too baby cakes say hi to Miranda from us."_ Barbara said and hung up. And put the receiver back and leaned back in her chair. Miranda got up and stood behind her chair massaging her shoulders.

"Your mother is really lovely; I can tell where you got your personality from, baby cakes." Miranda mocked her and chuckled. "Sooo you told her how good I look, huh?"

Andy stood up after she wiped the last tears of joy and went into Miranda's arms.

"Nooo, I told her how **beautiful** you are. Thank you Miranda for being there and holding my hand."

Miranda leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Hey Miranda I wanted to go over some pictures from..." Nigel said storming in Miranda's office...

 **TBC –If you want to ;) Please, please leave some reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

The elevator 19

 **Thank you for the nice reviews :* I love them so much ;)**

"Oh my god... I ... I... sorry Six... Miranda...I ... Oh my GOD." Nigel couldn't believe what he saw. Miranda couldn't help but chuckle and Andy looked stunned too for minute.

"Nigel close the door." His mouth was still hanging open and he stumbled backwards closing the door.

"What...how...I mean...you two?" Now Andy smirked too at him she was still in Miranda's arms and looked up to her. She looked at her and kissed her softly before they parted.

"Are you done Nigel?" Miranda asked in full Priestly mode again but Andy knew he wasn't in real trouble.

"Yes, sorry I am really surprised and thrilled and ... oh my god...you two?" He went over to them and hugged them both at once surprising the women.

"So that's what dinner is about tonight? Right?" He parted and stepped back a bit.

"Yes it is, we wanted to let you know first before we go public. HR knows already so don't worry?" Andy told him.

"Who else knows? The girls?" Nigel asked.

"They do and they are thrilled and as of just now my mom knows too." Andy said grabbing her notepad and heading to the door.

"I will see you later Nigel, Miranda I go make a coffee run real fast."

"Ok darling, Nigel you wanted to talk to me about the latest photo shoot?" Andy left and Nigel showed her the photos he selected for Miranda to choose.

"That looks very good Nigel, thank god at least those photos are acceptable." Miranda looked up at him with a smile.

"Miranda, I am so happy for you. And I will tell you what I will tell her too, because I love you both. If you hurt her, I will kill you. See you later, that's all." He winked at her and left with the selected pictures. Miranda just rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

When Nigel left the office he looked still stunned and kind of pale. Emily noticed and stopped him. "Bloody hell Nigel what happened in there? Did she fire you?"

"No...no you will never guess that one...see you later Em I gotta go." Emily was even more scared now of what to expect at Miranda's that night.

Soon it was 5 o'clock and Miranda left to see her girls and talk to them.

"Girls, I am home." Miranda said while taking her shoes off and putting her purse on the nearby table in the foyer. She heard them coming down.

"Hey mom, we missed you you are early today." Caroline said happily and hugged her mother.

"Hi mom, what's the occasion of the dinner tonight?" Cassidy asked hugging her also.

"Hey bobbsies, well we want to tell Nigel and Emily about our relationship. And also I need to ask you some questions lets go sit in the kitchen while I start dinner."

"You don't have to cook, Andy arranged for Cara to come so you can relax and take a bath. That's what we should tell you." Caroline said while she got something to drink for everyone.

"That's lovely, good evening Cara."

"Good evening Ms. Priestly, I am making pasta with salmon in it and a cream cheese sauce."

"Mhhh, acceptable. Thank you Cara and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Miranda." She smiled at her.

"I am glad you are happy with my choice Ms. Miranda, I will go set the table now." She left and Miranda concentrated on her girls again.

"Ok girls, Andrea and I don't want to hide our relationship anymore so soon the press will know and I wanted to know if you can handle it."

"Mooom sure we can and by the way we are not here for the trouble anyways remember? Summer vacation ? We are going to grandma's?" Caroline said.

"Right it's the last week of school mom and when we are back home the press probably settled down anyways." Cassidy said

"That's right girls but you must know that they will write horrible things like Andrea is my midlife crisis and all sorts of bad things..."

"Mom yes we know that, we are no babies and we know how Andy makes you happy and us too so we can do it right Caroline ?" Caroline nodded and they smiled at her mother. Miranda got up and hugged them both.

"Bobbsies you don't know what that means to me. But there is something else...I want her to move in with us when she starts her new job in a couple of weeks..."

"Finally, awesome." They both yelled and hugged their mom even tighter.

"We wanted to ask something too? Since we have our summer break we wanted to know if we can go on vacation together and by together we mean all together with Andy."

"Well, we discuss it together with Andrea how about that?" Miranda said while Cara came back into the kitchen.

"Ok mom we have to finish our game now, I mean homework." She grinned and ran off tugging her sister with her.

"I hope you already finished your homework." Miranda yelled after them. She went upstairs taking Andy's advice and prepared herself a bath. She was so thankful for the little time to herself. She turned on some music and put some oils in the water when she stepped into the nice soothing bath.

Around 6 Andy came to the townhouse and let herself in. Once she found the girl in the entertainment room they ran to her and hugged her.

"Mom told us already the good news. So tonight your gonna break the news to uncle Nigel and Emily ?" Cassidy said still squeezing Andy.

"They don't know yet? Are they blind?" Caroline asked looking up to her now.

"Hi guys, I am so glad you're ok with me moving in. And we'll Nigel already knows since he saw me and your mom kissing today but Emily still doesn't know I think she will get a heart attack."

The girls both giggled.

"I am so happy we are all here to see that. Can I record it please?"

"Well no phones on the dinner table you know the rules." Andy said.

"Ok now, where is your mom?"

"As you said we sent her to take a bath and she did. Cara finishes dinner and we are playing wii you wanna join us?" Caroline said already getting back to their game.

"No I go check on your mom and get ready myself. Get us when Nigel and Emily are here."

She left and went into Miranda's room. Andy quietly opened the bathroom door just to find Miranda in the tub with her eyes closed and a little smile on her face.

"Hey babe." Andy whispered and Miranda's smile grew even wider.

"Hey...I love you darling." She just whispered her eyes fluttering open.

"Do you need anything?" Andy asked because she wanted to spoil her to no end.

"I have it all, the girls, you a great job. You make me so happy and complete I can't wait to tell the world Andrea." Andy sat on the tub, took Miranda's hand kissed the palm of it.

"I love you so much Miranda I would do anything for you."

"Then come to the MET gala with me next week."

"Sure I come with you." Andy thought she always did as her assistant.

"No I mean as my partner, my girlfriend." Andy's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure, I mean, yes of course." She smiled her biggest smile.

"Good I am so glad. Now let me get ready our guests will arrive soon darling."

Andy went out and left her some privacy she went downstairs to see if she could help Cara but everything was set of course.

"Andy, I will leave now everything is ready dinner is in the oven to keep it warm."

"Ok thanks Cara, have a good evening." When Cara left she almost bumped into Emily and Nigel. She let them in and told Andy that they were here.

"Hi Nigel and Em." She hugged them both.

"Why are you already here?" Emily asked and Nigel just smiled. Andy knew then that Nigel didn't tell her yet.

"Well I got here a little early, Miranda will be here soon. Wine anybody?" They both agreed to wine and sat at the kitchen bar. They talked mostly about work when the twins came down.

"Hi uncle Nigel and Em are we having dinner yet Andy ?"

"Yes we are girls, hello Nigel and Emily. Thank you for coming." Miranda said when she appeared in the kitchen. She hugged Nigel and kissed Emily on both cheeks. Emily was a little overwhelmed in what was going on here and was still fearing the worst.

Miranda led them into the dining room and Andy got dinner out of the oven for all.

"Miranda everything looks fantastic thanks for inviting us but can I ask why we are here?" Emily asked. While Andy sat next to Miranda. Miranda leaned over to her caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. Emily sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Bloody...hell...shit...sorry I mean sorry girls, I just...can't believe ..." The twins started laughing really hard on Emily's reaction.

"Ok now that everyone knows we can start dinner right?" Miranda smirked at Nigel and he smiled right back at her.

 **TBC thanks again a lot for your reviews. I love them very much keep doing it keeps me going ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

The Elevator 20

I can't believe I am on my 20th chapter here. I love you guys and please don't stop the reviews they keep me going. Also if you have plots for me for a new Mirandy story just send them to me in a PM. Enjoy :)

After Emily calmed down dinner was lovely. They all shared a few good laughs and Emily couldn't believe seeing Miranda like that. She was very open with Andy touched her, kissed her and treated her like she never saw her with Stephen. She knew this must be love.

The girls thought it was boring after dessert and left to watch a movie. The four left had some wine and went to the study to talk.

"Emily, where is Serena tonight?" Miranda asked. Emily blushed immediately and her eyes went wide.

"I...I don't know...why?" Emily stuttered.

"Well I thought since you are her girlfriend you would know where she is?" Miranda said with a smirk. Nigel and Andy looked at Emily with shock.

"You and Serena? Come on why do I miss all that I work in that office too." Nigel said faking disappointment .

"Well she is at home and yes we are dating but it's very new that why we haven't come out yet so please be quiet until we figured out when it's the best time to do so...please?" Emily pleaded and looked at all of them.

"My lips are sealed dear." Nigel said right away.

"Mine too, I am so happy for you guys." Andy said with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course we will. Now Nigel you will help Andrea, Emily and me find something nice to wear for the MET gala next week. Emily I need you as my assistant there and Andrea will come as my date so she needs to shine next to me alright Nigel." Nigel smiled and nodded.

"Well then let's all meet tomorrow at 5pm. Then I am sure I selected the right amount of dresses for you ladies and we can play a little game of dress up."

"Perfect Nigel." Miranda was very pleased that the evening went so well.

"We should go out for drinks sometime with Serena and how bout you Nigel? Any love interests right now?" Andy asked.

"Nope I am free as a bird." Nigel chuckled.

"Well then you should maybe meet my friend Doug one day if you're interested." Andy winked at him.

"Fine with me Six, alrighty I think I head home I need some sleep. Em you and I share a cab right?" Emily agreed and they gathered their things.

"It was lovely evening thanks for having us." Emily said while kissing Miranda on the cheeks and hugging Andy. So did Nigel and they left.

Miranda closed the door and leaned against it.

"Soo that went well, how did you know about Serena and Emily not even I knew yet?"

"Well I have eyes and ears you know and the outer office isn't quite far away you know." She said and then licked her lips.

"Come here." Miranda said seductively and so Andy did right away. She leaned in and kissed her very softly. That sent a shiver down Miranda's spine and she moaned a little into her lips.

"Ohh come on guys no making out here in the public hallway." Cassidy said stomping down the staircase. Andy started to giggle against Miranda's lips and Miranda leaned her head back in an annoyed way.

"I didn't know this hallway was public but I will make sure we are more careful. Is your movie over yet?" Andy asked.

"Yes we wanted to come down to say goodnight. Emily's reaction was priceless by the way. Luckily no heart attack." Caroline said. They came down hugging them both goodnight and went back up in their rooms.

"Well since we can't make out here in the public hallway can I take you to your private bedroom?" Andy smirked at Miranda while she asked.

"You know I love my girls deeply but sometimes they come, when I want to...come." She whispered the last word in Andy's ear and took her hand to lead them upstairs. Andy blushed and spanked her ass while walking up the stairs. Miranda almost squealed at that.

Once inside the bedroom Andy excused herself to the bathroom. Miranda took all her clothes off and slipped under the covers. She had turned all the lights off before and was pretending to sleep. Andy came out of the bathroom with only her underwear on. She saw Miranda lying on her side facing away from her and slowly crawled under the covers. She didn't buy any second that Miranda was asleep already.

She didn't say anything but she went right for Miranda's butt and when she felt her girlfriend was naked she snaked her hand to her core. Feeling the wetness already she started caressing her very carefully and softly. The editor was trying to keep it together and still pretend to sleep but since Andy put a finger inside she couldn't be quiet anymore.

"I know you are not sleeping my love." Andy whispered.

"Oh god, you don't play fair Andrea." She moaned and writhed on the bed and finally Miranda couldn't take it anymore. She turned to her lover and kissed her fiercely.

Andy sat up against the headboard and Miranda sat on top of her, straddling her.

"Darling, I want you so much." Miranda moaned and nibbled on her ear. Andy put her hand down to where it was most needed right now. Miranda went up on her knees a bit to give Andy some room with her hands. Two fingers teased Miranda's entrance. She sank down slowly on her fingers throwing her head back.

"Oh yes...yes." she gasped and started riding Andy's fingers. Andy was stunned by how sexy Miranda was and how horny she made her. While she rode her fingers Andy caressed her butt and slapped it every once in a while.

Miranda got faster with her rhythm and moaned louder each time she sank down.

"Fuck...I am so close...I'm coming babe...oh god yes..." She clenched around Andy's fingers and her core was pulsating after the intense orgasm washed threw her body.

She slowly rode out her orgasm and kissed Andy lazily.

"God Miranda you look so stunning when you come undone. I will never get tired of seeing this." Andy said.

"Ohh darling, that was soooo good." Miranda said with her eyes still closed her head on Andy's shoulder.

After some time she lifted off and sat next to Andy.

"Will you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything." Andy replied.

"If you say so... I uhm... want to see how you uhm... please yourself." Andy looked at her with huge eyes, stunned and unable to speak.

"Please, it's uhm...one of my fantasies. I know it takes a lot to do that in front of someone, but I really want to see it, will you do that for me?"

TBC—and this I need to finish if you want it or not XD But please leave your reviews. :)


	21. Chapter 21

The Elevator 21

„Oh wow, uhm I am glad you share your fantasies with me and that you are so open about it so I will gladly reward that." Andy beamed at Miranda still a little shy about the request though since she never done that before someone's eyes.

"Thank you darling, I will sit over there in my favourite chair." Miranda gracefully stood up and walked over to her chair and sat down, as naked as she was.

Andy was lying down and she was a little confused in where to begin and what she should do but she was certain she would think of something.

"I want you to touch yourself darling, touch your breasts with both hands and squeeze them." Miranda whispered over to her seeing that she had trouble with the situation. And Andy thankfully obeyed.

"Miranda I love your voice keep talking to me please." Andy almost moaned while touching her breasts.

"I will darling, take your nipples in between your fingers and roll them. They will be so hard Andrea." Miranda purred and she found it was a very arousing and new experience she liked so far.

"Oh yes they are just for you babe." Andy moaned and closed her eyes.

"Slide your hands down slowly, feel your sexy hips on the side and then slide them back to your probably already pulsating clit." Miranda kept whispering.

Andy started panting by now and writhing on the bed.

"Oh Miranda...yes tell me more." She said very breathy.

"Darling slide on hand further down and feel your wetness, are you wet for me?"

"Y-Yes...oh yes."

"Ok now take one finger right before your entrance and slide it in very slow and only one finger at first ok?"

"Ok...oh god...oh yes..."

"You're doing so well darling. Now you can put in two fingers and push them in and out."

Andy did so and was very close already she didn't think she was able to do it to herself in front of Miranda but for now all she could think of was her throbbing pain of Lust.

"Faster, darling but don't come yet. Are you close Andrea?"

"Oh yes...shit Miranda I am so close...oh god...yes." Miranda stood up and walked over to her which Andy didn't notice of course in her current state of arousal. She climbed on the bed and straddled Andrea's body. She hovered over her and Andy opened her eyes and what Miranda saw there was so arousing and powerful. Her eyes were filled with so much love, lust, trust and pain she couldn't let her wait anymore. She leant down next to her ear.

"Now come for me darling." Right after she said that she licked her ear.

Andrea's eyes went blank and she screamed Miranda's name with so much lust and passion that she almost blacked out.

She slumped on the bed panting and sweating. Miranda was still on top of her on all fours. She leant down and kissed her softly.

"Thank you darling."

"No I have to thank you that was amazing Miranda."

"I am glad, but I am really thankful that you trusted me so much that you did that for me. It was the naughtiest thing I have ever watched. And trust me you look stunning while doing it." Miranda gushed.

Andy turned her head away in embarrassment.

"No don't be ashamed." Miranda said while turning her head back with her hand. She kissed her once more and settled next to her.

"Will you do that for me too?" Andy smirked asking Miranda.

Miranda didn't answer she shifted so she was lying on her back and let her hands wander over her own body. Andy couldn't believe that she did this now. She thought she would snarl at her and go to sleep but she most definitely didn't expect her to reciprocate. But she did and boy did she do it good she didn't need any verbal instructions.

Miranda closed her eyes and touched herself. Once she reached her centre she circled her entrance and massaged her clit.

"You made me so horny Darling, I won't last long. Mhhhh..." She moaned.

Andy couldn't believe her luck she watched her lover in total awe. This was the sexiest thing she ever saw. But Andy couldn't resist and leaned over and took one of Miranda's nipples in her mouth.

"Oh...yes don't stop...oh that feels amazing." Miranda moaned while sliding her fingers inside herself now. She started a fast rhythm right from the beginning. Andy was still sucking her nipple and by now rolled the other one in between her fingers.

"Close...oh yes...oh...gonna come ...Oh Andreaaa..." she almost screamed out as she came. Andy stopped and looked at Miranda. She was coming down from her high with a very satisfied look on her face.

"Wow, now I know why you thanked me, I love that you trust me like this too Miranda." Andy whispered to her. She got the covers and pulled them over the both of them and snuggled into Miranda's side.

"That was amazing and now I know how you felt. I hope the girls didn't hear us we weren't very quiet today." Andy giggled to that and yawned.

Now all sated and tired they fell asleep in no-time.

The next day went by as every other day in the office too. They ran errands had meetings and juggled around with appointments as always. Finally done they went over to Nigel to try on some dresses he gathered together for them for the MET gala.

"I love it Nigel thank you." Emily said. She was wearing a dress from Very Wang and loved it right from the beginning and it fit like a glove.

Andy's dress was Valentino, black with a huge slit up her thighs. It looked sexy and elegant. Miranda nodding twice so Nigel knew she loved it. Miranda changed too and came out and Andy's eyes almost fell out. She wore a midnight blue evening gown from Prada which was backless and the straps where on the sides of her shoulders. It went down to a heart shaped décolleté.

Miranda saw that Andy blushed and smirked at her.

"Oh my god Miranda you look bloody sexy." Emily blurted out. She realized what she said to her boss and threw her hand over her mouth. "I mean you look very nice, sorry I mean...you know." Miranda still grinned, her eyes never leaving Andreas who devoured her with hers.

"Alrighty then, I would say we are all settled for the MET gala then what do you think Miranda." Nigel said satisfied with his choices.

"You did great Nigel, thank you. Deliver mine and Andreas to my home and Emily's to Serena's home." She said and winked at Emily who looked still shocked and stunned at the same time.

"Emily you may go home now for today." She took her cue and left saying her goodbyes. Nigel packed up the other two dresses while Miranda changed. Andy slipped into the changing room and helped Miranda open the zipper.

"Oh my god Miranda you look absolutely stunning. I am not sure I can concentrate that evening on other people than you." They looked at each other in the mirror while Andy slid down the zipper on the side very slowly.

"Well then this dress is an excellent choice, because I don't want you to look at anybody else than me." She said very possessively while she turned around and kissed Andy sensually. They just wanted to deepen the kiss when Nigel came back for Miranda's dress.

"Do you need help Miranda darling."

 **TBC – Please leave some reviews I love them as always ;) Thank you for writing them :***


End file.
